A Second Life - One Piece Yaoi Fanfiction
by Megane to Papers
Summary: Memories, they are said to cease once a person dies and goes to his next life. Even though it's what mostly say, they don't have a solid proof that being reborn is possible and memories truly fade away. But for me, I am a different case... [Yaoi] [AcexOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: _Memories, they are said to cease once a person dies and goes to his next life. Even though it what mostly say, they don't have a solid proof that being reborn is possible and memories truly fade away._**

 ** _But for me, I am a different case. It must be because of my mental power that caused me to remember everything in my past life. To be reborn again and then carry the heavy weight that i had back then, I would almost hope that I forgotten everything of my past life. Then again, what can I do? I am only but a person, not a god. The strings on my neck and fingers are nothing of my control. Even fate is still playing with me. There is nothing I can do... but resist the flow of tides like I have always used to._**

 **WARNING!**

 **This fanfiction is tagged yaoi because of it's homoromantic and homoerotic themes between guys. Meaning, GAY. So before you go judgmental about this fiction make sure you are in the same page as we are. I don't tolerate homophobic people who were already warned. I don't want to repeat the warnings again so please exit if homosexuality isn't your cup of tea. But of course, people are free to read, but let this warning haunt you for the rest of the chapters.**

 **And for those who likes Yaoi OC fanfiction, come my dear, the door is wide open. We have cookies and cream in the dark side. You are more that welcome :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in One Piece or One Piece itself. The only thing I own is the story and my OC.**

* * *

 **|Reborn|**

Awareness suddenly flooded within the darkness which made me slowly open my eyes. Everything around me was unclear, have my eyes always this blurred? I could barely even move my body. It feels stuffy and stiff which was very inconvenient for me. But then I finally realized the moment I heard a feminine voice humming gently while caressing my little head— I was reborn.

"Isn't it a bit strange..? I mean... I never heard the baby cry..." a male voice then flooded the seemingly large room. The woman earlier, is what I think would be my mother because of the calming scent and warmth that she is producing.

"Maybe because he is your son? Fufufufu..." she jested "... well, either way he is still our precious child..." then she chuckled while doing something that I don't know. I tried to open my eyes, but they really stung so it made me teary. They noticed it and then my carrier started to move which startled me. Damn, I am not used at this vulnerability yet...

"Did you see that?! He opened his eyes..!" my father said excitedly as I slowly look at his blurry figure. I could hear my mother's heartbeat speed up from happiness. I guess that's a mother's happiness...

"That—that's great..! This is... the first time I've heard of it..?" hahaha, look at that stupefied face of his.

My father, he looked like a tough old man with a red X mark on his face. He had blue-grey hair and green eyes that show with curiosity and happiness. He, somehow, had resemblance of my face in my previous life. I wonder if he is my descendant.

While my mother, a black haired woman with pale white skin and apple red lips, looked more like a gothic freak with her clothing. But it's not like I mind though, since it suits her the most.

"Oh—oh..! What should I do?! He's looking at me!" yes I am, you idiot...

"Introduce yourself, you idiot..! Hurry up before your son loses interest at you..!" wow, what a merry couple. I guess my life in here won't be so dread like my previous one... that is, if fate allows me to live peacefully.

"Uuuuuh..! Uuuuuuhhh..! I—I am your father!" wow, he looked all nervous "... my name is Lore D. Denning..! You can call me... P—p... papa..." seriously, my father looks funny. He blushed hard just by that then was moved to tears.

"Awww... Now don't cry dear... or your son will think you're a wimp..!" I looked at my mother who laughed at her crying partner. When she noticed my gaze, she smiled genuinely and then started swaying her arms gently.

"Well hello there my little one~ I am your mama, Monkey D. Horizon..! And you're name is Lore D. Chaos, your father named you that..." then the father whined like a child as she glares at him. Well, I think I like the name. A bit shorter than what I had last time. I guess I'll stick with it.

I yawned and felt sleepy from all the swinging that my mother was making. Slowly closing my eyes, I drifted back asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 _ **5 years later...**_

Standing on the cliff with a smoking pipe being supported by my lips. I was not actually smoking, this is my newly found weapon I have purchased days ago. My new vessel to keep most of my magic hidden. Instead of producing smoke, it was making bubbles that would either pop in the air or just fly around me. It's also very durable since the owner said that it was made with two toughest materials: The wood coming from the tree of Adam and the black Obsidian stone.

I growled when I felt a person walking toward where I was. I am quite sure that the people in this island has already ceased living, the proof was my muddy self and a dirty shovel right next to me. So who in the world dared to enter a bloodcaked island with no fear?

"Who is it..? What do you want..? Can't you see a kid resting after a long shoveling work?" my pipe produced more bubbles just in case the person starts attacking me. But then, he didn't show any hostility which just made my bubbles drift around him.

"...what... happened..." almost like he lost his soul, an old man asked me with a face of horror. He must've docked on the shore and saw all the burnt down buildings and the blood on the ground. Poor guy, he must've wanted to meet someone badly only being greeted by a battle leftovers.

"Oh, please don't question me right over the bat. I am quite tired myself. A five year old body can't be that vigorous, unlike that old sturdy body of yours..." the rustling of the dried grass hinted that the man was closer now, then stopped at my small back with his big shadow hovering me.

"... even my soul lost its will to do more too. If you want to know where the people in this town was, it's just 2 miles away from here in that side." I pointed at the left side where wooden crosses and graves were seen in a distance. The man didn't move... which made me sigh and then face him.

"Look... I may lack reaction but I am assuring you that I am grieving. You don't know... how it feels like to bury all the people who you have lived with your entire life, one by one for seven days. Oh, and also, what about the marines? Well, you guys are nine days late. Everyone was killed, everyone but me." Then the old man took me into a tight hug which surprised me. He was trying to comfort me, the comfort that I was looking for the whole week. But now, I am already out of tears. I don't think I will be crying again.

"I'm so sorry...! I—I didn't come sooner... I should've—"

"Should've what? Saved them? Then don't apologize to me, go kneel to their graves and pray to whatever god you people believe in. I have already done my part on putting a name on their crosses and digging their resting place. Unlike you so-called _men of justice_..." I pushed him off and then took the shovel from the ground.

"Kid... at least tell me your name... the last survivor of Geffen Island." My stomach growled like it answered for me. I felt nauseous but before I blackout, I managed to tell him my answer...

"Lore D. Chaos... Son of Monkey D. Horizon and Lore D. Denning..." and that was my last memory for this tiresome day.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**|Where the Justice Goes |**

 _ **Normal PoV**_

Holding a child in his arms with the face of depression, some of the marine soldiers in his command wanted to report something but then didn't dare to say a single thing as the Vice Admiral walk silently towards the marine vessel.

"Vice Admiral..."

"Leave him be, just remember to report later..." the soldier nodded in understanding as they both watch their superior walk towards the ship with the body of a child that looked like had his blood drained out of him.

...

"Lore D. Chaos..? Why didn't she even tell me..." on the verge of crying, Garp crouched from his sitting position as he watched the sleeping child on the bed. His eyes were shut, but it was twitching like there is something happening in his dream. Bruises, mud and dried blood was evident from his face and body too. The kid is alive, the sole survivor of the island that was man slaughtered by an unknown criminal. The only witness that can tell what happened is this small frail looking child, with a sharp look and a cold attitude.

"... if only I was there sooner... I would've saved her... everyone..." blaming himself again, the old man covered his face in self disdain.

"Don't cry on the one who should be weeping Old Man, if you do that I might end up crying blood this time..." the small voice was strained, but it was enough to let the Old Man know that the cold kid who talked like he didn't care was hurting much more than he does. The voice itself made the man cry heavy tears.

"Aw, c'mon Old Man... It doesn't matter anymore... it doesn't matter now..." bubbles flooded the room confusing the elder but the warmth it was radiating was sad and comforting. It was like he was being embraced, which made the man's sobbing louder and hearable throughout the whole ship.

"I remember... mom mentioning about an Old man who chased her and my dad off because he disapproves her relationship with an ex-pirate..." the suspicions of the kid was confirm from a single twitch of the man.

"... she spoke highly of you... being a real man of justice. Even dad said you are one of the best marines... he... even is very happy to admit that he'd be screwed up if he gets caught by you." He laughed a bit, reminiscing the memory of his father talking to him and sometimes making goofy jokes which silenced the child completely.

"Don't blame yourself... I am at fault... If only I—I got my powers sooner. I would've saved them. The most powerful Magnus in the history of Magico... is now the most powerless being existed in this world." The man didn't know what the child was talking about but he did understand about him being powerless. Without any further ado, he pulled the child into a bone crushing hug and never let him go as he cries for both of their sake.

"I'm taking you away..." he pulled him back and looked at the child with his stinging eyes

"... I know you will hate me for my decision but I won't let them take you away..! From now on, everyone in Geffen is dead. Not a single soul survived and the murderer is Pirate who escaped..! I'm sorry—! I'm sorry..!"

"It's fine... I am used to this kind of fate anyway." The smile of the boy made the man's heart break into pieces. But because of this, he is determined to protect the child from anyone. He will do anything to do so, even set a blind eye on the justice that needs to be prevailed.

 _Life was unfair to begin with anyway..._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**|A New Friend|**

After a week of sailing on a marine vessel, Garp made sure that I will be entertained all the time. He must be thinking of what the doctor said to him about me. If I was left alone, I might become suicidal, eh? That doctor is crap. He doesn't know anything about me at all.

"Garp~jiji, where are you going to take me? You said that you won't let the government get their hands on me, so I wondered what you are planning..." I pulled his grey hair up as he childishly runs around the deck while carrying me at his shoulders.

"We're going to meet someone here in East Blue. With him around, you won't get lonely while I am away. I can't bring you with me everywhere after all." Then I pulled his hair at the side making him take a swift turn. It was a little fun since it's like maneuvering a vehicle.

"Hmmmmm~! Is that so..? Oh, Garp~jiji... I feel the sea sprites gathering at that area, you should tell them to turn the ship because there is going to be a storm." He did as I have told and then continued with his actions until he decided to sit on the railing looking at the darkened sky where I told a storm will appear.

"You have a very strange ability, Chaos. Are you sure it's not a devil fruit?" I rested my chin on top of his head.

"Nope, I am a hundred percent sure of it. My ability isn't from eating a forbidden fruit, but from accepting the nature sprites that had gathered around me. Let's just say that I am a type of Magician or of some sort. Only that I am not using tricks to fool people, this magic is materialized with my will and permission to the nature..." still confused, he remained in there marveling the storm that had already been formed. The storm wasn't particularly strong, but he just followed my orders as if it was law. To think that the man that my parent have feared to meet... he had changed for the sake of my well being. I hope this doesn't take long; I don't want people pretending to be gentle for pity's sake.

"Jiji, when I grow up, I will take the voyage around the world to get the proof against the one who killed everyone. I know that it's impossible for me, a clueless looking child, to take revenge to those people who have wrong me. But the tides of fate will change in the future. After all, I hold memories that shouldn't exist..." I jolted when I felt big hands hold my waist. He took me off of his shoulders and then placed me in his lap, patting my head in a comforting matter.

"It doesn't matter now, Chaos. I'll have you live a normal life with your cousin in a village. Don't worry, I'll be back within two months to check on you two..." I hummed and then yawned feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

"Thank... you..." with those words uttered, I fell asleep in one's warmth.

* * *

Looking at the boy a year older than I was, I examined his appearance while he was busy being at owe of the bubbles I was producing. Seeing that he was enjoying himself, I let out bigger bubbles and let it drift around the air.

The female bartender and I chuckled at the sight, why didn't Garp~jiji tell me that I had a cute cousin? Look at that face, I am wondering why no one kidnapped the little child. Oh my, it seems like I'm getting creepy lately...

"Garp~jiji, not you too..." I face palmed while the other people in the bar laughed. It's either because of the old man acting like a child or the face he is making is almost the same as my cousin. I guess it runs in the blood. I hope I'm not inheriting that side though.

"Chaos~chan, right? Would you like something to drink?" I smile and gave the green haired woman a kind smile.

"Milk please, with 4 sugar cubes too." She smiled and then went to wherever she will go to get my request. While here I am, controlling the movements of my bubbles to distract the two idiots.

"Interesting ability you have there. Devil fruit users aren't common in these kind of seas, so everyone is really excited to see one right now." looked at the old man holding a wooden cane on his hand. I think I heard some people calling him Mayor.

"Hmmm... yeah... devil fruit..." I think hiding the fact about my magic is a good idea. I can't just tell everyone about me knowing about sorcery, it would be troublesome at my current state. So telling them I have devil fruit ability is an easy escape route for my magic.

"Here you go, Milk with extra sugar cubes." I smiled brightly as the white liquid was served at the bar counter. Without any further ado, I took the glass and gulped all the liquid in it. But after that, I frowned because of the lack of sugar. I bet she only placed one or two sugar cubes in it.

"But I want four..." I pouted and then looked away in betrayal. Well, I'll just forget about it and entertain myself with these two.

"Hmmmm..." I flicked my finger making the small bubbles pop like a chain reaction leaving five big bubbles left floating in the air. I waved my left hand to the side then upward, moving the bubbles in process. Then, I flicked my finger again making them scatter into tiny pieces like pebbles. With this, people smiled in awe then looked at me with fascination. It's really easy to impress normal people.

"Garp~jiji, I think it's time for you to introduce me." The bubbles completely dispersed which made the boy and the old man pout. I heaved a sigh and then took the pipe off my mouth.

"Oh, Luffy! Listen to me!" then he picked up the boy with on hand then faced him to me.

"This is Chaos, your little cousin. He's five years old but he's more mature than you are..." no, actually, I'm more mature than both of you.

"...and he is really weak. Whatever happens you need to protect him!" I raised my brow at what the old man just said. What in the seven pits of Hel did the old man just say? I think I misheard it...

"Eeeeehhhhh?! Ok!" woah, what a fast agreement.

"Yosh! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I will protect you no matter what!" well that escalated quickly. I touched Luffy's chin and stretched it making him whine. I sighed and then crossed my arms.

"Protect me? You are too weak!" he pouted and then started to make protests. But in the end, I made a small sad smile.

"Alright... Please protect me." And the day continued as Garp~jiji left the village with me staying with Luffy and the villagers. I silently prayed that my stay here won't lead to any unfortunate events, wishing for a peaceful life until I take my voyage in the future.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**|The Real Savior|**

It's been two weeks since I stayed in Foosha yet everyone still said that I am a strange kid. Maybe it's because of my lack of reaction, which I'm still fixing. One time, I had helped Makino~san cook and accidentally cut my finger which made her panic. I told her it was okay since I can heal minor wounds easily with my abilities which they still think is a devil fruit.

"Nee, Luffy, Mayor will get angry again if you continue..." I said in worry as Luffy eat the carrots that we were supposed to be harvesting.

"But they are delicious!" I sweat dropped and then placed the ones I was able to save from him to the basket I just have placed my harvest.

"That's not a valid reason..." I chuckled and then placed the basket to the cart where the other baskets were.

"Hmmm~ Chaos, what's with your cheek?" I touched my cheek in confusion and then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, these?" I pointed at the three black tear drop marks on my left cheek. He nodded and then gave me that curious look which made me sigh.

"These are seals, things that keep my magic from leaking. The more seal I have, the larger quantity of magic I try to suppress." I stated knowing that Luffy will be clueless at what I am saying.

"... okay." well, I guess I was right.

"Luffy, you'll understand me when you grow up... _hopefully_." Then I summoned human sized bubbles to make up for horses and let it drag the cart slowly as I reach my hand to the dirt faced boy.

"Let's go now Luffy, we have to bring these to the mayor. When we get our share I'll ask Makino~san to cook for us!" the smile I made seemed to be contagious that he made a wide grin.

"Okay!"

* * *

Another Two weeks have passed, life has continued on like nothing really happened. The empty feeling in my heart started to become very troublesome but still I kept it in myself to avoid causing trouble to others.

"Chaaaaaooooos..!" I tried not to move too much at where I was. Apparently, I was hiding. Why? Because I am trying to rest. Luffy is too energetic for me to be with every time so I try to hide from him occasionally to rest up.

"Chaos..?" hearing his voice get meek started to make my chest feel heavy. Guilt maybe..? I understand how it felt to look for someone who doesn't want to be found. At this moment, thinking that I will be the same as that person disgusts me.

"L—Luffy?" I stuttered and then looked down at the boy who noticed me.

"Oiiiii! Chaaaaaooooosssss! What are you doing in there?!" he exclaimed with me sweat dropping.

"W-well..." I need to think of an excuse... quick! "... I was sleepwalking?" great.

"Oh, ok!" that was easy. Now, all I need to get down of this tree and—

My heartbeat skipped when the branch I stepped on broke. I was overcome by shock until I hit the ground with Luffy squashed at my back. Pain didn't really bothered me, but the fact that my cousin tried to catch me on my fall got me panicking. Well, what in the name of heavens would a frail bodied child like him think of catching me from that huge fall?!

"Luffy, are you okay?! Why did you do that?!" I asked as I got off him and checked him if he wasn't injured. Unfortunately, he was. I can tell because of the face he is making while trying to stand up.

"Goodness gracious! You broke a rib didn't you?!" he was trying to smile, but it's obvious that he wants to cry. I summoned hand-sized bubbled and placed them in his chest to try using my healing abilities... not until, I heard the branch that broke creaked. Now that I was aware of this, I pushed Luffy away with him groaning in pain while I close my eyes ready for what was to come.

After that, I heard Luffy scream with me losing consciousness from something hitting my forehead.

* * *

I woke up, I was in the village's clinic which I sleep on every day. But the only thing that is different from today and right now is because... my left eye was really blurry. It must be because the branch hit my head so hard.

"C-Chaos?" I looked at the blurred sight of Luffy who sounded like he was about to cry. I couldn't see him clearly, but when I shifted my bangs to left to cover my left eye and look at him with my good eye. I smiled and then crouched down to wipe his tears.

"Why are you crying Luffy? Does your injury hurt?" I patted his head like a little puppy as he crawl on the bed and hugged me tightly. He felt guilty, I knew it since he would usually deny that he is crying.

"... Luffy, you know that I can heal my wounds right?" he nodded but still clung on me "... you know that I won't die easily right?" he nodded again "... then why did you catch me?"

"B-because... you'll still get hurt... The doctor said that even if you can heal you'll still feel pain." I was surprised at his consideration. It made me remember my mourning back in my days. A very lonesome declaration of mine as people had disregarded the fact that I still have feelings. Having this remembered made my face curve into a happy smile and made me hug him tight.

"Hehehe, Luffy is such an idiot! Of course I'll feel pain. I am alive after all... But Luffy, I am already strong enough to ignore it. That's why don't cry... I promise I won't get hurt anymore... ok?" he then rubbed his eyes and then nodded.

"My my, which one was older again?" the nurse chuckled while looking at us from the door with everyone else.

 **| _TO BE CONTINUED..._ |**


	5. Chapter 5

**| Village Visitors|**

Luffy happily ran around the village streets as the local villagers laugh at his mouth stuffed in apples which we had just harvested. I was able to fend off mostly of the fruits which the Mayor happily thanked me. All I did was smile and then follow him while carrying the baskets of apples with my bubbles.

"That's a very convenient devil fruit. To tell the truth, I first thought that it was useless but now I'm changing thoughts." I huffed at the random person who was watching.

"Everything is useful once you know how to use them. Even the most useless item can be in use someday... discovering how to is up to you and your power of desperation." Luffy was already in the distance which made me sight and ran after him in a slow pace. I still couldn't match up with Luffy's energy.

"Luffy..! Slow down a bit!" I shouted and then placed the baskets on each house that I pass through.

"Thanks Chaos..!" I just waved my arm to tell that I have heard them and then continued to pursue the ball of energy that was heading to the docks.

"Chaos~! You're so slow! Shishishishishi..!" it was obvious that I was already tired. To exert energy at once isn't one of my forte, more of my weakness.

"L-Lu—!" aaaaand I tripped, _great_. While I was still on the ground, I tried to catch my breath that was lost with all of that physical work. Which reminds me... how the heck did I dig all of those graves in a whole week with no sleep?

"Are you okay Chaos?" Luffy's shadow hovered over me with his small hands reaching out. His smile on his face made me sigh and then accepted the hand. He pulled me up and then still head to the docks, only that we were walking not running.

"Oh? Where are all your energy now Luffy?" he pouted and then pinched my nose which actually stung.

"Makino told me that I'm the older so I need to be careful with you so you won't get hurt anymore! And I promised I'll protect you too!" I chuckled at then rubbed the reddened nose of mine with a smile.

"Since when did you become mature?" I think his pout has just evolved since his cheeks looks like the ones that a squirrel would have. I tried not to laugh but still resulted to a groggy smile.

With both our hand held together, we arrived to the docks where to see where the pirate we have heard earlier from some passerby. They seemed to be settling themselves to this village. I bet they'd be damned if they learn that the Old Man will arrive soon.

"So cool..." Luffy stood there in awe while looking at the ship what the pirates were using to sail. It must be his first time seeing one judging from his amazement, but more than that, nothing really is.

"The ship looks sturdy enough to hold a harsh weather. I guess the spirit of Adam still resides this world." the man with a long black hair looked at me when I mentioned finished that sentence. It's quite odd though, considering the distance between me and him. I acted as if I didn't see him and continued to talk to Luffy.

"I also heard that they came from New World, which is a very life threatening place to travel. Did you know that weather in there is very unstable? I heard that in some islands, it rains thunder continuously. A very dangerous place isn't it?" instead of being afraid, his eyes widened in excitement. I do not know what he is thinking since it's not really an amazing thing but he is Luffy after all.

"Oh? Are you from New World kid?" the man I was talking about earlier was already making his way towards us. I didn't really see him as threat since he doesn't show a bit of hostility. But that knowing looking on his face is telling me to stay away from him.

"Me? New World? Do you think this fragile little body can handle such extreme weather?" the man just smirked and lit his smoke right in front of us.

"Because no one ever said that we were from New World kiddo." I stiffened at my spot but not enough to be noticed by the two. I carved a cold smile on my face and then crossed both of my arms acting cool.

"I read newspapers." my statement doesn't seem to make him believe. But then again, he and I knew that nothing will make me spill out anything. But of us seemed to understand each other, which might result to a very uncommon bond. You know... HATE.

"Beeeeennyyyyyy~! Did you make new friendsssss?" I snorted while the man face-palmed from his comrade's call.

"My, I see you are here to make friends _Mr. Benny_. You should have visited a school nursery on the other island. There are many children there who would consider being your _friend_." I jested and then turned my back on them. Luffy doesn't look like he will leave them just yet so I sighed and decided to leave on my own.

"Luffy, I will be going to the clinic first so I'll be leaving these people to you. Make sure to make friends with them. Hahahahahaha!" I laughed loudly and then walked my way to where the clinic was. It seems that I will be sleeping early for today, since tomorrow will be a very busy day with Luffy and the newly arrived visitors.

"Pirates huh? For me to meet such a free soul once again... is this a mere coincidence? Or is fate whispering something on my ear?" my hand found itself touching my defected left eye while making a small smile. If fate really has something to tell me, then it means that I will be participating a long term battle which I will not be able to avoid. It doesn't matter though... it doesn't matter right now. As long as I will gain something is what matters.

 _As long as I will be able to take my revenge, I don't care if I have to suffer the same fate once more._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**|A Soul with a Child's Heart|**

The bar that was usually silent became too rowdy for several days, the reason is very obvious: Pirates. I wouldn't actually mind the unnecessary noise they are creating. It's only that one man who seemed to find me really suspicious... Ben Beckman.

For a reason or two, the man find this child having a very adult-like attitude very amusing to watch and tease on. And guess what? That child is me.

"You know, if looks can kill I would've died many times already." A smirked lined on his lips while acting like he was doing nothing but drinking his sake. It is obvious though, since we are both outside the bar, sitting next to a tree with only two of us.

"You and I both know we're suspicious of each other. Then how about we trade for both of our knowledge? It's not like we are to lose anything..." I suggested what was good to hear at the moment. He grunted acknowledging my idea and then puffed his smoke.

"Then shall I go first?" I nodded "The name Lore rings some of my bells. Are you the son of a very troublesome pirate?" a laugh got out of my mouth. So this man knows of my father.

"Indeed, I am the son of a very idiotic and childish man. What is he to you? A rival? A friend? Or someone you hold grudge against with?" the bubbles being produced inside my smoking pipe suddenly wavered as it reflected my current feelings.

"He was a great man of the sea, only that he was stolen by a woman who he claimed to be his everything. To think that I would be meeting his son in East Blue... I heard the latest news, so it was a lie?" I chuckled but then nodded.

"Well, to have an over protective Grandfather, I have to kill the fact that I experienced hell for many days. But then again, burying myself in depression and hate won't do anything to me. So I'll just keep all of the worse for my future self." a huge hand on my head almost surprised me as the man patted me for comfort. This man... does he even understand the situation right now? Or it's just he doesn't know how to read the air around us?

"... alright, my turn. What is a very fearsome pirate crew doing in the seas of East Blue? Are you having a vacation?" he snorted with made me make a false whining sound.

"Yes, looking for an island to stay a little longer. Trying to restock and take some rest. Now this will be my last question..." the tone of his voice became a little dark and serious making we look at him with eyes of interest. Seeing that he was considering how to put it simpler, it must be a question that I might not be able to answer...

"... who killed him?"

* * *

The day was silent, no one was there tailing me like before. It must be a surprise on him to hear the killer of his long gone friend. Even though I myself has already accepted the fact that my family in this life was long gone, talking about their killers is something I have not yet gotten used to.

"But the fact that the killer was still in the island was a very obvious evidence that he was the one who have committed such bizarre murders. The only question the Marines are looking for is..." I unconsciously made a mischievous smile and rolled my eyes away "...how."

"Chaaaaaooooos...?! Wheeeeereeeee aaaaareeeee yooooouuuuu..?!" it seems that my cousin has finally noticed the loss of my presence beside him.

"Yes Luffy? Did you finally let the red hair rest?" he pouted and then went his way to sit next to me. It was silent, making me wonder what kind of food Makino made him eat for him to be like this. But the skies somehow were beautiful at the moment, so silence wasn't much bothered by anyone. Finally deciding to break the silence, I reached my hand to the sky and then hummed.

 _When the seasons change their flow to a spin,_

 _When the links start to wear, slowly within,_

 _Please, don't ever let those ties begin to tear,_

 _Or lose them to the wind_

 _Weighed down by the words I could not let myself forget,_

 _They would fill me with deep regret, when_

 _I began to drift peacefully through a soothing fantasy,_

 _Then awoke to discover you had disappeared_

 _Tying up the appearance I wanted to embrace,_

 _Softly scattering colors of orange without a trace,_

 _Carving pain through my heart which was now an empty space, it's_

 _Fluttering, Fluttering, Fluttering_

 _To the sky, to the sea or to someplace far away,_

 _I'd try, to deliver a lasting bond that time couldn't fray,_

 _But instead, all the colors of the ties that we have made, are_

 _Fluttering and Fluttering away_

 _Memories once bright, flicker as they begin to age,_

 _With time, they are lost on a long forgotten page,_

 _They will sleep, in the heart like a dark and empty cage, still_

 _Fluttering, Fluttering, Fluttering_

 _Yet I wish I could share my heart with you once again,_

 _So now I'll try sending the remnants of those ties if I can,_

 _But like rain, gently falling down to earth on the wind, they're_

 _Fluttering and Fluttering away._

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing!" a smile found on my lips while the boy next to me grins from his discovery of my talent.

"Luffy, back then in the long lost time, singing is not to be spread to many people. For one's true voice can only be heard by people who he values and desires. The reason why I sung it to you because you are already a part of my life, a piece of me that I will never discard. Luffy, thank you for being a part of this turbulent life of mine. If somehow, someday, I disappear without a trace... will you please keep me inside you memories and never forget?" he frowned and then jump on my waist for a tight hug.

"No! You're not disappearing! I won't let you go!" I sighed at then started caressing his hair to calm him down.

"Life is not infinite, that's why we all wish to make a wonderful memory for us to remember. The flow of time is fast, our lives will someday turn into ashes that will nourish the dry grounds. Someday, like the past, the world shall be once again engulfed by change and everything that this known now will shatter into fragments that will be called history."

"Chaos is talking weird!" his voice sounded brittle, telling me that he was about to cry from all my talking. He doesn't seem to understand me, but he at least gets the gist of it. I continued giving him my comfort, until I heard him snore as his fall to his slumber.

"Forgive me, Luffy. I am... not a normal person like you. I, unlike the others, is only waiting for the world to take me. Though I wish for a prolonged life... I will eventually disperse like a gust o wind and become one with the elements of the world. Fate may be very unfair for both of us... but... but..." for the first time in all of those weeks of trying to act like it was not hurting... my eyes finally was able to spill the tears that I have kept trying to stop. I have finally given in to my sorrow.

"... but I'm tired of people dying you know. Huaaaaa..!" like a child I am in this life, my inaudible crying made me drop my vessel on the ground and scatter all the bubbles everywhere. So much for having such a long lived life in the past, I myself cannot resist the want of being enveloped with the warmth of a family.

The time passed by, I have grown tired of crying. Slowly, painfully, I closed my eyes while burning the sight of the bubble filled sky in my mind. This day, I am no longer the man who was forced to accept his cruel fate. Because right now, I am the child who still yearns for the love that was taken away from me.

* * *

"Dahahahaha..! What a cute bundle we have right here!" the red haired man laid next to where the two little boys were sleeping.

"It must be a very tiresome day for both of them..." Benn sat to the opposite side and then watched at the bubbly scenery in front of them. They have actually been watching the two earlier and then decided to approach them while they are sleeping. Indeed, it was a very long day for the two.

"But really... To think that the idiot had a very serious son, he must have been infatuated by his mother!" Shanks let out a laugh remembering the travels they had with the very famous pirate of the New World.

"He has his father's eyes and face. His skin and bodily structures looks like of his mother. Maybe a very troublesome combination to have?" a grin plastered on the red head's face. Surely, taking back memories from the past makes him happy for some reason.

"Still... to survive that killings. I bet the old fart hid the kid from the Government's eyes just to save him. If he didn't, then the kid would have been a goner for good."

"It's fine now right? Since he had already realized the worth of his living." A puff of smoke went out to his friend's mouth.

"No... for him this is just the start."

 **|TO BE CONTINUED...|**

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review! No thoughts are unheard :D**

 **Also, i would like to credit the english translation of the song Hirari, Hirari to savantsean deviantart! Such a wonderful translation! Hats off to you!**

 **#Megane_to_Papers**


	7. Chapter 7

**|Paulo the Sparrow|**

"Luffy, please stop eating those grapes. The Mayor will get mad when he sees you…" I took the untouched grapes that we just had harvested today. Since I know the best that I can't return what has already swallowed, I took what I was able to save and inserted them inside of the bubble so that he won't be able to steal some when it is in air.

"You too Red Hair, stop drinking the fermented wine. If the Mayor notices that it decreased, you're on your own…" he stop drinking at the barrel filled of wine and looked at me in circular eyes of surprise. He looked at me and gulped down the alcoholic liquid he supposedly _stealthily_ sip on. Too bad, I'm not an idiot.

"Is this your definition of sneaking? Have shame! You look like a creep trying to peep on a women's washroom." whistling like he never did anything wrong, I sighed and then made a bubble with the size that was enough to carry the barrel and summoned the same for the other barrels as well.

"Hmph..! Having a convenient devil fruit…" I smirked and then let the small bubbles gather around him for entertainment. Seeing that Luffy had already finished eating his food. I turned my back and started walking towards the town forgetting the fact that I had just casted a spell to trouble the red headed pirate.

"Nee, Chaos. Don't you think pirates are cool?" what's with this random question?

"Hmmm, nothing much amazes me at the moment. But being free on roaming around the wide seas… isn't it nice? I heard there are some parts of the sea that is undiscovered and frightening. Yet, even though they know the risks, they chose to take it as a challenge and sail towards the danger they always call romance." Remembering the story of my father back then, about him and his friend joining a very troublesome pirate crew and set sail for five years. But he eventually stopped because he had some more important things to give attention to… which is my mother, Monkey D. Horizon.

"What a crazy bloodline we have." Luffy was confused of what I just said. It's true… in my age of infancy, my mother and father are actually very contrasting. They aren't what you expect to have a long relationship. But they, without a doubt, gave me the love that a mother and father would.

"Hey Luffy, I have a new magic to show you…" his eyes sparkled with excitement "… but it isn't as impressive as all the other magic I have. This magic is called Sentinel, meaning guard or keeper." Unlike all the bubbles I make, a single green colored bubble slowly produced itself on my left palm with the help of the water and wind sprites circulating around it.

"… and, this spell exists only for one sole purpose…" the bubble floated towards him and then floated around him like a little butterfly finding a fragrant flower "… it is to watch over its master. It also serves as a vessel of communication. If ever I am away, just talk to the bubble and your words will be directly sent to me." He took hold of the bubble which he held very gently thinking that it might pop if wrongly handled. I chuckled from his cheerful sight and then curved a smile on my face.

"That's awesome! Can you give me one too?" my smile turn into a frown as the red head who had bubbles stuck on his head suddenly appeared next to me seemingly enjoying the show I made earlier.

"No..! Like I will make one for an old fox like you!" the pirate whimpered and looked down like a dejected puppy. I huffed and tugged at his coat telling him to bend down at me which he complied. I took the bubbled off of his head one by one and making it all fly.

"Geez, what a child of a man you are. Can't you even tend yourself? Or pirates really have a low hygiene?" it must be ridiculous seeing a pirate getting scolded by a child, even the villagers who passed by let out a snicker or even crack up a smile. It must be warming to see a child caring for old people I guess.

"You talk like an old man…" _oh but I am_. I snorted then patted his head that felt a little moist from all the bubbles.

"There, at least you look less stupid. Now let's go— Hey..!" I clung to my dear life fearing of getting myself an injury when I fall. The man just suddenly carried me up to his shoulders with that ever annoying grin on his face.

"Now look at you! Looking like a fresh little rose." I smacked at his head and looked away. It's obvious that I am not used to this at all.

"Shut up! Let me down you old man!" he only laughed and started walking with me grabbing tightly at his red hair.

"Oh! Beeeeennyyyyy..! Where have you been?!" yes, good timing! Go get your Manwife and annoy him instead!

"O-oh! Now let me down and go to your Benny…" to my utter terror, the man didn't place me down and ran to where his friend was.

"Beeeennyyyyy~! Where did you gooooo~?" before you go lovey dovey at each other will you please let me down first?!

"Shanks, I think it would be better if you put down the boy before he barfs on your head." finally someone sane arrived.

"Just get me off this crazy idiot already…" I choked and was taken by Benn. Before he could place me down, I heard chirping next to me and saw a single chick in a nest on his arm. Noticing my interest on the small being, he slowly elevated his arm for me to reach the nest which I gratefully took off him.

"This is… a sparrow…" a smile cracked on my lips as the baby sparrow stopped chirping when it sensed my presence.

"Yassop accidentally shot his mother so we had to bury it and take her baby." I snorted and then took the little bird from the nest and cuddled it carefully to my chest. It snuggled against me which made me chuckle.

"… It seems that you fools won't have to worry about taking care of it… Be thankful, I took a big load of worry out of you." He nodded in thanks and then held me with both of his arms.

"Awww, why do you like Benn carrying you and not me?!" I huffed and then rolled my eyes away.

"Well, if you were not crazy enough to move around without thinking that I might fall, I might've enjoyed it. Okay, now put me down while I'll look for something to feed the little one." Benn did so which I hummed thankfully. When my feet touched the ground, Luffy went next to me and looked at the chick with sparkling eyes.

"What will you call him Chaos?" his question made me get deep thoughts. I wondered what name will I gave to this little one. Maximus? Vladius? Aeraqnae? I wonder…

"Paulo… His name is Paulo…" the name will really wreck my soul, but still… isn't this little one a bit similar to my companion back in my days?

"Woooooh..! That sound cool! Yosh, let's take care of Paulo and let him grow as big as a mountain!" both pirates laughed being ridiculed at his statement. Well, I can't blame them, since a normal sparrow can't even grow as big as a whole hand— no, not even a single normal bird can grow as big as a mountain.

"No Luffy, Paulo can't grow that big. But it is possible for us to raise him as big as a dog." I gave him an assuring smile which he replied with a wider one. Without anything more to do, we went back to the bar with me lining up the grapes and barrels of wine.

"These are all that are, Makino~san, Mayor~san. Is there anything more you need?" Makino nodded and lent me a den den mushi which I looked at in confusion.

"Garp~san called earlier and said to call back if you are here." I nodded and then dialed the little snail trying to contact the old man. Finally, the old man picked up greeting me with loud hello and speaking his name proudly.

"Garp~jiji, you called? Could it be that you have trouble with your work?" the pirates stiffened confirming that the person who was currently on the line is the real marine.

"Ahhh, Chaos..! I'm in a little pinch but I will try to get off. Anyway remember not to get near to any Marines at all cost! It's a chaos here!" wow, nice pun Old man. I sighed and then looked at the pirate crew who remained really silent at the moment.

"Nee, Garp~gigi… I think you should stay at your work for awhile. If you keep visiting me, people will get suspicious eh? And besides, I can take care of myself perfectly fine. So don't skip work and be safe. Bye!" I ended the call without letting the old man speak and then faced the red haired captain with both arms crossed together and the little chick clawing towards my shoulder.

"There, you don't have to worry about anyone. I'll shoo him off if needed so you don't have to panic. Don't misunderstand me, these are all for Luffy. He's enjoying your company so I beg of you please don't go." With that, I ran through them without listening to their calls and went to the clinic. I closed the door shut, jumped to the nearest bed and then hid my face in the pillow.

I don't know why, but I feel embarrassed and selfish. I didn't want them to leave, I was actually enjoying my time with them… which I will never admit. So much for acting like I dislike it…

My thoughts were interrupted by the chirping of Paulo. He must've been worried.

"I'm sorry Paulo, did I worry you?" I took off the pipe off my mouth and then pecked the little head of the baby bird. He kept on chirping and chirping until he got tired and closed his eyes to take his rest.

"… Paulo… eh? Don't worry… the Little you will be a great one. Trust me, I gave you that name." a few moments later I fell asleep with him on my chest.

 **|TO BE CONTINUED…|**

* * *

 **Hey hey hey~~! Megane~kun is here to update! Thank you for reviewing to my story and would like to tell that the anime and this story will be a little different and will have to make other OP characters a little OOC. But i hope you don't might and thank you!**

 **Immachi: _Magico? Yep, i read the manga (just last night LOL)! I like the art and story so i got hooked up and started getting eyebags from staying late at night just to read xD Well, sadly, i just didn't have a name for the place so Magico was a really random name to make. Sorry xD_**

 **imacchi11229:** _ **Thanks! Well, it will take a little longer for them to meet since i'm still planning to reveal parts of Chaos' magic and little of his past. Also, i would like to confess that i am a fan of vocaloid so please don't mind me xD**_

 **xxxFancy Lala: _Thanks! Please do! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This Chapter was remade, sorry for the sudden deleting...**_

* * *

 **|Strange Thing for a Normal Day|**

Today was a typical normal day. The clear weather which is perfect for hanging your laundry, the peaceful atmosphere which you can take a sip of your tea and relax, not to mention about the breeze of the wind that carry the scent of the sea.

Well, should I count the attention of a certain Red Headed man who was sitting at the other side of the field. It was annoying really, the only thing that kept me from throwing the basket filled with our harvests is Luffy who had been eyeing the carrots next to me.

"Luffy, no means no! If you keep on eating all the time you might get unhealthy! And also, the Mayor will get mad if you continued eating those tomatoes..." he pouted with his mouth filled with the fruit he had been eating. I sighed and pinched his cheek and hear all the protests he was making. What a tiring job I have here...

"Oh, we should head back now since lunch is already nearing. You should go first Luffy, I'll just take these baskets back to the storage. Don't forget to bring Paulo with you okay?" he nodded and then ran off without saying good bye. Goodness gracious, food is really his favorite huh?

"Now then, mind if you tell me what has been bothering you, Shanks... Benn..." the man who was listening up on the tree jumped down and waited for his childish captain to come.

"Chaos, we have something interesting found when one of our men came back from their mission..." I looked at him with a confused face. Why would they tell me about something that I shouldn't be involved of? Or maybe it does have something that is related to me.

"Oh? Why would you wait for Luffy to leave just to tell me? Is it something important for a child to know?" I jested, I really like trying to annoy Benn. Remember, _trying_.

"Well, if it's a kid with weird powers then I think this will be important." Oh, so they really did notice.

"Tch, then care to elaborate?"

"Cha~os~!" the crazy red head suddenly jumped and gave me a hug similar to a bear attacking a human. I almost screeched, good thing that I didn't since I don't want to be made fun with the other one here.

"What in the name of Heavens are you thinking?! B-Benn— g-get him off of me!" the man chuckled and let the scene continue without budging on his spot. _Jerk_.

"Nee~ nee~! We found something interesting chaos! I think you will like it when you see it!" yes, yes, I understand so please refrain yourself from rubbing your face on mine.

"Okay! I get it so please get off of me! Your beard is itchy!" he whined and never even bothered to let go of me.

"Anyway! Off we go!" I grabbed the man's black coat and braced myself as he ran towards the docks where their sub ship was.

"Shanks, I think it's better if I carry him for now." Yes please! Hurry up before I vomit!

"Eeeeeh..! Whyyyyy?" just give me already you old man.

"Either I smack you with my pipe or give me to him, it's up to you to chose." He instantly shoved me to his second in command when he saw the sweet little smile I gave him. It was probably because it terrified Shanks. At least now I know how to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Now, mind to tell me what this important item is that you guys want to show me? It better be something amazing or I swear I'll cut both of your hair bald." My threat didn't work but I didn't say it seriously anyway. Benn carried me on his arms as they make their way inside a room where a round table with the other of his men were.

"Oui! What took you so long?" Yassop waved his arm to us with the other hand holding a mug of sake.

"Has our little flower arrived?" who is Lucky Roo talking about?

"It's seems everything is all set, now should we go set sail?" hmmm, I don't really understand— wait a second. Did they just say _Set Sail_?

"Hold your horses! Did you two just baited me with treasure?!" I looked at Shanks who was whistling acting like he has nothing to do with this then at Benn who was smirking a lot.

"It worked didn't it?" it seems that I did fall in a trap.

"Oh don't worry Chaos! We will just be borrowing you for awhile! Dahahahahahaha!" today... is too strange to be a normal one...

* * *

"Is it really alright to leave Captain back in the island?" I huffed and then let my pipe produce larger bubbles.

"I understand that he is your captain but what I don't understand is why he let a child board a pirate ship. He even fooled me with treasure!" Lucky Roo laughed and munched on his meat.

"Well, I don't think you will get fooled easily..." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I was not tricked. He annoyed me to death which forced me to stick with him. But before I kill him multiple times inside my mind, tell me why would you people in the right mind bring me with your sail. Is there something I can do in particular?" Benn sat next to me while giving me a piece of rolled paper.

"And this is?" I rolled it up to see a bounty of a man who was named Haruko was seen. Behind it were scribbles of this era's language which I do understand but too smudgy to see. But what surprised me the most was the second half of the scribbles. It was symbols that I knew too well. I refused to speak of them, the people here should not hear of it.

"That person has retrieved a treasure that was rumored to be cursed in the island. The moment he made contact with this item, he suddenly started acting weird to the point that he had completely consumed to insanity. He had killed some of his comrades and ate them off..." I breathed off a heavy sigh, having some vision from my past life about a great war I had parted in.

"So what do you expect a child will do? Make friends with a crazy maniac?"

"No... it's not the child that we want to bring with. It's the Magus that he keeps on muttering about..." I knew it, he already noticed. But I doubt that he knows about it though... since everything from the old times have already ceased in people's memories.

"I see. Of course... As expected from you. But do you even know what kind of person you are dealing with?" the man's look was directed to the poster which I am turning into an Origami.

"You mean Haruko? We have been comrades since then. Even if he is possessed by some demon I doubt he will hurt us..." the voice was unsure which made me look down at the sea with pity.

"I am not talking about the pirate... I am talking about the one inside him. The thing that has taken over his body is definitely not your comrade. Magus or not, do you really think I can stop the entity that has escaped its original vessel?"

"That thing knows no pain. Severe his feet, sever his arms, he still has a mouth to eat. If I appear in front of him... do you really think that he can't eat me? Do you still think that a Magus like me can return your friend back to his senses?!" anger just appeared out of nowhere, but I couldn't help it since some unwanted memories were accompanied with it.

"No one could help him..." this time, Lucky Roo was the one to speak "... he has gone to many exorcists, churches, and many other people. But no one could help. Until one day, one of his crewmates told us that he shouted some words saying that no one understood what the Magus said. We were confused at first, but then we met you in the Windmill..." I see, so that's the reason why they stayed.

"... what a strange happenings for such a normal day..." I said dropping the serious atmosphere around me.

"Indeed, what a strange normal day it is."

 **| _TO BE CONTINUED..._ |**


	9. Chapter 9

**|Path That Can Never Be Easy|**

 _'The path that you have chosen is a path that can never be easy...'_

A familiar voice warned me in the middle of this dark instance.

 _'... no matter how many times you try to change your route, as long as you have taken step to that road of thorns, you can never look back...'_

In the corner of this unseen abyss, a tall long haired man who was standing in a pile of scattered papers made a small chuckle seeing my attempt on approaching him.

 _'That is a bad choice... If you get near me you won't be able to wake up.'_

" _Wai— Phe—_ "

My voice couldn't get out my mouth for some reason. But it seems that words didn't need to be heard for him to understand my thoughts. He made a sweet smile happy to see that I hadn't changed my view of him.

 _'It's fine, this isn't the last time we meet. Soon, you will find my vessel that will aid you in the near future. If not, I will always be here, watching you in your dreams...'_

 _'Now wake up, the Last Magus...'_

"No wait!" my eyes snapped open with my hand reaching out to the wooden ceiling of this room.

"... a dream?" I noticed I was drenched with sweat as I sit up from the bed that Benn had prepared for me.

"Why..." confusion flooded my thoughts as the image of the man keeps on popping inside my mind. Of all the times, why now? What does he mean that his vessel will aid me in the near future? Is that a sign that something bizarre will happen to me?

"Whatever the reason is, the fact that he had appeared on my dream is a fact that the unwritten history will slowly rise. But if it does, can this world carry such a heavy burden?"I regained my usual self and slapped myself to wear off the numb feeling on my cheek. I stood from the bed and stripped of the sweat covered shirt of mine. Thankfully they have prepared me a red robe with white long sleeves.

"I don't know how but they really know what tastes I have with clothing. I'll have to thank them..." then I went out wearing the clothes that had been lent to me.

* * *

"..." a bead of sweat dropped from my head seeing the festive welcome of the island. But the thing that was bothering me is that no matter how happy you see the people are, the darker aura of grief hovers around my sight almost like it was trying to drown me with negativity.

"We should get going. This place is isn't somewhere to be lost in..." I nodded silently and gripped at Benn's hand to make sure I wouldn't end up separating from him.

" _There is more than what meets the eye_... huh? What's more is that there are also pirates mingled with them. I'm quite sure that they aren't your people, mind filling me up?"

"This is a territory owned by the Whitebeard Pirates. We don't have much authority in here and we pretty much have no right in just taking a step in this island. Soon we will be surrounded by them. Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what." I rolled my eyes away with that promise I know might end up being broken.

"No need to worry about me, I am capable of protecting myself. Worry about yourself, if you give your attention in only one thing it might end up being your downfall." my voice sounded low with a frown on my face. Though he didn't really notice, he slowed down his movements for me to keep up with him. Then finally, a group of men surrounded us with pistols of their waists.

"Oh my, we have company..." a sly grin appeared on my face with the feeling of excitement tingling on my spine. We were near to the truth now. If my suspicions are true then I hope that it will end without any trouble. Because I know the best that this was a trapped laid for me from fate.

"Where is Haruko?" the tone of his voice was dreadful and serious. For some reason, I am very thankful that I didn't get into this man's nerve. But I'll never cease on annoying him, never.

"Who's this brat?" wow, how rude. A brat huh?

"Oh me? Please don't bother about me. I forced Papa to bring me with him since he's always gloomy! He says that he'll bring me to Saboady after his business here! Right Papa?" I made an ear to ear smile which was flowing with false happiness that I knew Benn would get.

"Yeah... now lead us to your captain since we have something to talk about." Good, he got it. Now that they think that I am the son of Benn Beckman. This wasn't really in his plan but I can see he can trust me with my own.

"..." it wasn't actually stupid for them to feel suspicious of me but it was a mistake for them to think that child couldn't be anything near harmful. They led us to a place where people get lesser and lesser and greenery had increased. The pirates are hiding in the forest? This time, Benn had carried me on his arms seeing that it will be difficult for me to walk on the ground. Though I wanted to argue, I couldn't since we're playing the Father and son role that I can't break at the moment.

"Chaos... once we arrive, I will leave everything at your hands. Return Haruko to us..." the whisper came out to be a silent plead. It's time to get myself serious. Though I still do not know what kind of being I am going to face but I know that he is connected to the past that will soon be revealed.

"Don't worry..." the bubbles that were ignored completely by the pirates had scattered everywhere on the ground remaining unnoticed even though its numbers were considerably many "... everything will go just _fine_..."

Never have I thought that I might end up using this power again. Even though there is high risk of this being out of my control, I trust that the sprites will do me a favor and lessen the effect of that I am about to release. Well, that is, if Benn's friendly talking plan is a fail.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATED! Finallyyyyyy..!**

 **Oh yeah! I have a deviantart account now so i can draw the character's faces to let you guys at least see my oc xD My drawing skills aren't really that impressive but i can make a face Dx Anyway! if you want to see my character drawings for Chaos then search me in DaviantArt. You guys can also request a drawing of my Oc's! But please don't expect something grand from me, I can only make faces i swear Dx. Details are on my profile. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

 **|Revealing And Old Dream|**

Silence took over my mind as I take a sip of the cacao that was kindly served to me by the pirates that we have visited. The pirates don't really see me as anyone offensive since I am a child, so they left me be and started talking with Benn who seemed to talk about a single subject— Haruko.

I just discovered that Haruko is not really a pirate but a spy that is under the protection on the Whitebeard and Red Hair Pirates. Though rivals, they managed to be semi-allied because of this person, he's like a bridge that connects on both ends. Everyone seems to trust him much since they didn't question his loyalty. But now that he has turned into something unworldly, they are doing their best to find a person that can fix his mistakes. Now realizing that the one they are looking for is already present at their ship.

"So did you find anything that's helpful? He's getting worse and worse… it won't be long 'till Oyaji…" the guy who gave me the beverage was silenced along with both of us guests. Even though he didn't say anything, I understood perfectly what he meant.

"Nee~ nee~! Pirate~san's hot chocolate tastes so good! Can you please give me more?" he smiled and took my mug leaving Benn and me alone in the deserted place.

"What their captain's decision is rightful, Benn. It pains to say but death is the closest cure to one's formidable disease…" I lifted up my bangs and smiled when I got a clear and better look at the man who seemed surprised to see the uneven colors of my eyes "… but the absence of life is not always the answer to cease someone's suffering." I placed my hair back down.

"I… have an idea of what is currently dwelling inside your friend… I am not really sure of it but there is a high possibility." He leaned forward with a serious and interested look.

"I'm listening."

"Many years ago, a discovery of an artifact that awaken the world from its peaceful dream… That artifact was send to the world to be watched over, but not open it. A single mistake shook the world and divided half of the light into darkness, the contents weren't much of a help too. All the first generations in existence have no escape to this doom making everyone cursed with characteristics that will pass through their bloodline."

"This artifact… is a box owned by a Queen. The first human nobility that is responsible for such event, Queen Pandora. Her curiosity had doomed us all. Inside the box is not what she expected but was what everyone had feared. Seven entities of impurity scattered all over the world and contaminated every single being that exists. Though this contamination doesn't cause any death, it alters the being's mind and is considered to be dangerous. Thus, the world has lost its serenity…. As for the Queen, she had lost her mind because she was the nearest when the box opened. She saw something that one mustn't see. She has finally become the first evil." I puffed at my pipe and let the bubbles scatter everywhere else. Telling this story is a taboo for me but I trust this man to keep this story. While some memories of my past life flash back like a glinting light in the mirror, I sighed and slammed my head on the table. Even though I have been given a second life my responsibilities still remain the same. And I'm quite sure the end will still be similar to the one that ended my first life.

"So does that mean that one of those entities had possessed Haruko?" I shook my head.

"Fortunately, no. Those entities have already been restrained in the depths of the world. But I do fear that instead of those formidable entities… Their descendants that carry their will to haunt still exist to this day. It will be terrifying; the history itself will repeat once more and plunge this world into full darkness. Not even the sprites can help us now."

"But… somehow I feel a little relieved." He looked at me in confusion when he saw a contented smile I was wearing on my lips.

"It means that my existence has a meaning. I'm not a piece of decoration inside a museum. But anyway! Enough with the talk and let's get to business. Right now, my bubbles should be all around the island so you don't have to worry about anything else but watching and praying that this will work. I only have 3 seals to spare and if I fail I'll also be risking my own life…"

"But Papa! I wanna go with you! Let me go let me go let me go!" Benn looked surprised with my sudden change of wording and attitude but then understood when the Chef came back with a cup of Cacao.

"Nah, children shouldn't be roaming around in a pirate ship. Scary people are boarded in here!" he tried to scare me like I was a child and I acted like one anyway.

"Eeeeehhhhh?! B-but if I separate from Papa, scary people will hurt me! And besides, you aren't scary at all!" he held his chest like he was having a heart attack and looked at Benn.

"Is he really your son?! He's too cute to be yours! I think your lover is having an affair with a guy cuter than you!" Benn threw the empty mug he had and growled at the pirate who smartly caught the mug with his forehead.

"Watch your words, my son is mine and no one else's. say that again and I'm going to shave your head bald." The man whimpered and looked at him like he spoke something offensive.

"Anything but the hair!" I sighed again today. I guess the strong pirates are sometimes the idiots known in the sea…

* * *

"Wow, what a huge person…" I whispered while looking at the man who gives off mighty vibes. Though it was a whisper, the man laughed loudly almost making me fall on the ground, good thing that Benn had caught me before I do.

"I see you brought someone small with you… What is your name brat?"

"Oh, my name? I'm Lor—"

"Lord Chaos, he's my son with a nobility so he took the surname from his mother. He snuck inside the ship so I had to bring him along with me and return him back to the kingdom after I'm done with the business with you." The air turned dread so suddenly that it brought me chills on my spine.

"… isn't it bad to bring a child in an adult's place?"

"It's fine, it's not like a kid can understand anything that we will talk about." Really, their talk will soon heat up. But it's none of my concern for now. While Benn is busy with his talking, I'll work my magic and prepare for the purification.

"Papa… I'm… sleepy…" I tugged on his clothes motioning him to come closer to me. he bowed down to me and let me whisper on his ear.

"I'll be right back." With that, I forcibly fell into the darkness of my mind leaving my body to the man who will be taking care of it momentarily.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _'_ _It's been a long time…'_

 _'_ _But this place hasn't changed at all…'_

 _'_ _I guess nothing will change in this side of the world…'_

 _'…_ _a place where dreams gather.'_

 ** _|TO BE CONTINUED…|_**


	11. Chapter 11

**|Sleeping Beauty|**

Sound asleep in the arms of the Pirate, Chaos make a cute silent snore with the pipe clutched on his hands bubbling a little more than usual. Now that the pirate noticed it, the bubbles had already scattered around the place and the sea. The other's don't seem to mind it though, it's like they don't even notice it at all. What is it that the little Chaos is planning?

"Your son must be tired from traveling such dangerous seas… I wonder what lucky woman stole your heart. She must have had you on her clutches." Benn shook his head and made a pleased smile while caressing the soft black hair of the sleeping child.

"I'm the lucky one… this child here is the fruit of a great woman. Having a blood of a pirate scum like me makes his blue blood tainted. This little Sleeping Beauty has a heavy fate… that he deserves to know about. But he's still too young, he already has too much to carry. I can't make it heavier."

"He sounds very important, but I wonder why you would bring him with you in this dangerous place." Benn had to admit that no sane father would bring their kids on a pirate ship. But right now there is no other option, this act needs to go on until the little kid finally wakes up and figure how to make his friend normal again.

"I've heard about Haruko…" dread once again visited the area. The Old man doesn't seem to be denying that fact too, which means that it was no joke that Haruko will soon be having his life taken away for the freedom of his poor soul.

"Don't question my choice. A father's job is to free his son from his suffering. I don't want him to wake up someday eating his own brothers and feel guilty."

"There is a way… to get Haruko back. Chao—" before Benn could tell the truth, a inhumane scream coming from a room and the unconscious bodies of Whitebeard's sons stopped him completely. Something exploded in the kitchen...

* * *

" _How disrespectful…_ " Chaos growled at the sleeping figure cradled by the thorns that were attacking him. This place where dreams come together… is a place of where a sin sleeping on. The first sin I managed to seal inside my mind, the sin that never bothered to leave me.

"… _have no one told you not to disturb people who are taking their rest_?"

"A thousand year rest is an option though. But I must say… that is quite impressive of you to maintain the same form for such a long time. Why have you not left? What is it that made you stay?" the thorn dug deeper onto my skin which made me groan loudly. He doesn't change, the pain inside a dream may not be affecting you physically but it gives a mental strain to people who experience it.

" _You were the only one… who never lied to us. Because of that, I have faith in you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many lives you have… your soul will always remain the same. Now tell me, what is it that you wish_?" the vines retracted but was still surrounding the slumbering entity in the middle. For a thousand years… he still chose to stay.

"Wake up greed, he has possessed a human vessel halving his life in process. Exorcism would've been a choice but there are no priests here who are capable to purify this level of entity."

" _I see. So in order to seal him, you ask me to wake him up while his process of fusing with the human body is still incomplete. The chances of you separating him from the vessel is low, you must find a suitable replacement that he can be sealed on with no fail_ …" a chuckle left me as I try to make the throbbing pain all over my body unobvious.

"You have forgotten… Sloth… You are currently sealed inside a fragile abyss…"

" _It is your choice… you have always taken the hardest of tasks. But then again, you are the Great Magus. There is no doubt about that. Go, I have granted your wish. Godspeed, little magus_ …"

Light flooded my field of vision taking me back to the reality that I am living on. The entity that was hidden near the kitchen had been awaken repelling some sprites that roamed around the place. Benn… it seems that he managed to stay awake amidst of the bubbles that I had prepared to make everyone exposed to them asleep. I applaud him for that, but I don't want him to see what I will be doing…

"Benn, _sleep_. _Sleep_ and everything will be alright…" his eyes were already getting tired. This man has a lot of will power…

"I'm not letting him harm you…"

"…fine. But I won't be able to lessen your sleepiness caused by my bubbles. I will try to converse with the Greed, you try to slow him down and never reach me…"

"Is that possible?" I took the blood written talisman from my sleeves and shoved it to his chest as I jumped off from him. It isn't actually very useful but he should be able to pull it off. It was made to be a shield, but not for me. Each one would be able to hold the target still for 30 seconds, he currently has 5 in his hands.

"I'm a Magus, everything impossible can be turned possible with a little magic. Also, that guy is starving, don't let him reach you too…" now that I have thought about it, I will be fighting side by side with Benn, which will make everything interesting. Now is the time… to let humans slowly know about the forgotten history.

" _It's time to bring back what have been lost_."

| **TO BE CONTINUED…** |


	12. Chapter 12

_…_

 _Land that has been decreased to dust, those who were once living has forsaken their humanity in order to pique the hunger they are feeling._

 _God..?_

 _What god..?_

 _What is a God if the people who used to believe on him suffer and forget his name?_

 _There is no such thing as God…_

 _…_ _only a make-believe dream of peace…_

 _…_

* * *

 **|Trust and Wishes|**

Benn watched in awe as Chaos dances gracefully as he controls the crouching dragon of bubble he had made to distance the possessed friend of his. For some reason, Haruko seemed to react at the bubbles that Chaos was currently manipulating. It wasn't inflicting pain… it's just there was something with the bubbles that made him shifty and frightened. Right at this moment, Benn didn't know what to do. This fight… he doesn't know what to do. He knew it. He has no use here. But he can't afford the little boy getting harmed. If that happens his world might collapse completely with guilt and self-loathing.

"In darkness there is light, in light there is darkness. If fate has turned against you, you must stand tall and defy it! You and I knew the best how life is unfair. But it's not enough reason for you to forget everything forcefully." Chaos spoke calmly in front of the horrifying sight of the possession. It was not normal, even Benn himself can't deny the fear he feels inside. It was a humanly reaction to something unknown.

"Benn, can you place two talisman on his legs, one on the chest and two on the arms? Be careful, once he grabs you he's devour you whole with no hesitation. Also, do NOT use your gun. I won't recommend you killing your friend here." Then Chaos stopped in a strange position which also stopped the long dragon and dispersed into pieces of bubbles floating about in the air, pushing Haruko back with fright.

"It's time for me to use it…" his small fingers trailed on his check where the 3 tear drop marks were placed. Once he removed his fingers one mark was noticeably removed from his chin, at that moment long black marks swirled around his fingers. Marks that looks so similar to a devil fruit.

"…" Haruko let out a screeching scream that can terrify the soul out of weak hearted people. after that he charged full speed towards Chaos which alerted Benn.

 _Two on the legs…_

 _One on the stomach…_

 _Two on the shoulders…_

Having that on mind Benn dashed to where Chaos was and took the child on his shoulder and manage to put one talisman on Haruko's stomach. The perpetrator doesn't seem to notice it.

"Good job Benn, keep running in circles. This ship is wide enough so you can manage. I'll recommend going for the legs first. Then if you successfully do so it will activate by itself immobilizing him completely for you to place on the arms. We need to do this fast because in order for me to take out Gluttony I must come in contact with the one that caused the vessel to be corrupted."

"What are you planning to do? Didn't you say once he manages to get you, he'll devour you whole right?" the concerned voice made Chaos softened his features. The child clutched tightly on the pirate's shirt with a hidden smile that could barely been seen by anyone.

"It is a risk I must take for the sake of many. And besides, I won't die in such a simple matter. You might as well know that I am half-immortal…" Benn went silent as if he already knew that, Chaos didn't say anything either. There was silence around the place where they run for their lives and the bubble filled scene.

"…Chaos… do you believe in rebirth?" the child's lip twitched hearing that word. Could it be that the man has already noticed?

"…because if ever we die and get reborn, I would like to be a responsible father to you." For a split moment something in both of their minds chimed. They both never said anything about it, right now they have to focus at the rampaging person at their tail.

"Benn put me down before you go left. I'll go straight ahead to lure him. Right now he is after me, don't worry, as long as you use the talisman to restrain his legs and hands I'll be able to return him back to normal. What I need now is for you to _trust_ me Benn. No matter what… don't shoot him or try to get caught. I don't want to lose someone important to me… not anymore." Guilt once again heaved on Benn's chest. That day that he couldn't do anything for his two good friends…

"Alright." He said whilst throwing the shotgun to the ocean as a sign of him going to fulfill his promise.

"I trust you Chaos."

 **|TO BE CONTINUED…|**


	13. Chapter 13

**|Claytonia|**

With the burden of mistrust being taken away, I ripped off the long sleeves of my left arm revealing the pulsating black mark that seemed to have grown all over.

"My name is—" Gluttony starting screaming and reacted at my back getting a shred of my hair "—I am the _Last Sacrificial Magus_." the pattern changed color to red signifying that the seal approves my decision. Meaning the usage of power and risks are agreed by two parties that makes it one.

" _Flutter little ones, the life is but a moment of time_." stopping mid-tracks I faced the poor soul who had already transformed into a complete monster.

"Forgive me… even though it was I who gave you a name…" sorrow spiked on my chest as I use my bubbles to make an impact that threw him backwards. Benn who was just at the corner managed to make a run and place two talismans on the withering arms of his friend. At that moment I had to force bubbles unto the entity's eyes to give Benn time to make a safe distance.

"Chaos!" I nodded and once again made a run for it even though I'm already getting tired.

' _Master… no matter what, I will never resent you. That's why please don't worry when I turn into a monster again… because my fate of having an unfortunate life has been made lighter by your magic. Giving me a chance to live a life of a normal traveler… I am very thankful. So please_ …'

A memory of a small yellowish flower on my hand flashed into my eyes as I continue my escape.

' _What nonsense do you speak of, my assistant? I would not taint my hand with the blood of my comrade_.'

That's what I said… but…

…

…wasn't I the main cause why you are suffering now?

"I'm sorry I have failed you… Claytonia…" a quick slash on my back had mad fall down on the ground groaning at the sight of my blood pooling on the floor. I heard Benn shout something but it seems that I couldn't hear any sounds properly but my heartbeat.

"Hey… Benn, this is an opportunity… the last ones will help… don't worry…" what I'm saying was actually very dumb. Of course he'll worry. Getting pulled up by my arm with a grip I knew that can rip it off, how is that even okay? But he must do it though… since this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Benn I can't hear you but do it! If you don't then many will die in this ship once the sleeping magic wears off…" the grip on my arm tightened making me let out a silent scream and look into the eyes of the soul who wants to be free.

"Is it… Haruko who is looking unto me now..?" I asked in a small voice of disbelief, knowing the fact that her soul should be sleeping.

" _H-he-hlp_ …" his doubled voice made my eyes wide "... _a-us_ …"

At that moment, Benn had placed the last talismans on the legs making them glow all together. This made him put me down but never let go of my arm. It was time…

"…I'm sorry…" with that the seal on my arm moved around spastically as I raise it and impaled it through the chest where the heart was placed. Gluttony screamed, the bubbles around slowly faded away, Benn looked in shock while I… who knew everything in this world… shed tears to the sin who only wanted to be free.

"Hey… Claytonia… do you really not… resent me..?" the horrendous form slowly returned to its original form. Right now is not the sin that had the power to devour everything of the world… but the fairy that ate all the evil for the sake of the people who will grow in this land of the living.

" _Master_ …" his shaky hands reached at my face and caressed it lovingly like he used to do to show his affections "… _I can never resent you_ …"

The seal entered the body and rested unto the heart of troubles, it has ended… the madness that had been consuming within this human body. Having seen that it was finally over, I pulled my hand out with a yellow fruit that carried the soul of Claytonia. This action was also seen by the pirates who have woken up. I looked at the fruit that had molted on my hand.

"A Demon you say..?"

"…what a big lie… the one that had possessed your friend is not a Demon, but a frail fairy who attempted to consume all evil for the sake of your future." with those words said, I collapsed onto the ground and closed my eyes. _This dream shall end soon_ …

* * *

' _Master, have you been awake the whole time_?' the little yellow fairy climbed it's way to my shoulder using my long silky hair as a rope. Though he is already tired he tried to conceal his heavy breathing and made a smile to greet me. I replied him with a smile and a pat on his head with my finger.

' _Yes, since I am currently investigating the fossils of the Sea Dragon at the eastern tree_.' His eyes sparkled in interest hearing my words. I chuckled and then opened up the confidential scroll that had my own handwriting.

' _But don't the Sea Dragons live inside Magico? How is that even possible_?'

' _Because the land is a being that is patient on its journey. There is a possibility that the lands have been whole until an earthquake made the land shake in terror. In fear the once whole was left to scatter around the unexplored world of ours_.'

' _Astonishing! Is this why you became a wandering Magus Master_?' my features softened. My comrade seen this and tilted his head in questioning.

' _Yes, I have become a wanderer to discover the world as whole. After all, what is the use of being a Magus if I do not try to understand the world's original language_?'

That day… was one of the days I cherish with peace and happiness. _The days that I knew will never return_ …

 **|TO BE CONTINUED…|**


	14. Chapter 14

**|Regrets and Wishes|**

Looking up on the starry skies is a boy who had committed a crime of betrayal. Left with the memories of adventure and friendship, he questioned himself if all of these are really worth it. He wondered and wondered… is it true that the sea grants wishes to those who cries for its help? With these injuries and tiresome like straining him, he couldn't even grovel down and beg to the gods that lives within this tiny world.

' _All our promises, our dreams and our wishes that we had always wanted to fulfill is no longer hearable. For the one who taught me how to voice and listen to my feelings is already nothing but gone. But if I wish in this ever changing sea and let it hear my silent plea… will it ever reach you_?'

Drifting away on this ocean is a little boy's wish. A wish of forgiveness and ascension to the soul that had succumbed to a grave sin. A wish that somewhere in his days of living, he had gave him enough love for him to feel no regrets…

' _The memories of your gentle smile, encouragement and respect. Those things helped me move forward on this wavering road of misfortune. We both knew what fate lies ahead but yet we chose to walk forward fearlessly. I may be great, I may be powerful but these things are meant for nothing if it couldn't even save a single life with no other casualties. I am a failure as your master… as your friend and as your guide. It's really sad… I couldn't even say an apology to you_.' a single tear dripped from my tired eyes.

Drifting away on this wide mysterious ocean, is the regret of a man who was once great. Though he would want to apologize and kneel down for forgiveness but he cannot do such thing anymore.

Drifting away from this moon-eliminated body of water is the voice of the child who only want to be forgiven by a sin of betrayal to a loyal and innocent person. If in anyway way, his voice is to be heard, then there is only one wish he would like to tell.

"If I were to be reborn…"

The wind carried away his voice in a strong but warm gust. With this, he made a sad smile.

' _I will live. I shall live to carry both our will and all the others. To know, to tell and to avenge everyone is now my mission. Someday in the right time and place, the world shall know who had suffered for the sake of its own_.'

"Chaos? What are doing here? It's dangerous in here in a night like this. Come, let's get back to your room." as worried as ever, Benn took the young child who sluggishly walked to where his personal room provided by the allied pirate. Though he would like to ask, the feeling of the coldness of the wind seemed to tell him it's not a good time to ask.

The elder man looked up at the deep dark sky, where the stars seemed to not exist. He wondered what it did to get the little boy's attention but it was dreadful and sad.

 **|TO BE CONTINUED…|**


	15. Chapter 15

**|Gift from a Fallen Comrade|**

"…please?"

"No."

"But I heard your bubbles can carry a lot of stuff! If you could just—"

"I said no."

"But Chaos~chan is so cool we want to—"

"Your attempt on flattering me doesn't work Mr. Pirate. Please don't use me as a tool for your tardiness. If you continue I'll tell you off to my Papa." The cook flinched and then laughed nervously.

"D'awww you~! I was just kidding! Kid's these days are so hard to joke with! Hahahaha!" I rolled my eyes and drank the milk that he had given me earlier. My body still hasn't recovered yet but it is understandable because I had to exhaust all the sprites that I currently used. And I also used one of my seals… of course this little body won't handle it.

"Is there something wrong?" I snapped back to reality and then shook my head.

"My back is just hurting again." I faked a pout and then groggily jumped off the seat to go back to the room given to me by this ship's captain. It was weird though… since that giant called me his Son by mistake. But I didn't get bothered by it as much as Benn did.

"Awww, that's sad. I was planning to let you have the first slice of cake—" hearing that made me instantly get back to my seat and watched him with a straight look waiting for the sweets to come my way.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHA! I like you kid! Just give me a minute and I'll be back with your cake." well, I'll just help him later as an expression of my gratitude. It's been a long time I didn't get to eat sweets. I only get some sugar out of milk and fruits.

"Hey, it's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations…" the figure on the shadow emerged and then grinned to me ear to ear. Though he still looks very pale, Haruko is a pirate not to be underestimated.

"… Haruko the Mist Stalker." He chuckled and then sat in front of me while resting his head on the table.

"Cha~os~! Thank you for saving us, I really owe you a lot." I just sighed and then watched the man's every move knowing that he wasn't here just to thank me at all. I knew the look on his eyes, it's trying to pry me open.

"I have nothing to say…"

"It's fine… just please accept this." I was curious what he was about to give me but when he placed it on the table I was stunned at the unbelievable discovery.

"This is…"

"He wanted me to give it to you… you know… Claytonia. In exchange, he ate the ones I thought to be brothers… they were traitors." So… that's why he turned into that… no wonder…

"I see… did you know, once a fairy breaks the rules of their kind… they turn into an evil god?" the man looked down in both guilt and silence.

" _One must not consume the flesh of man, for these beings are beyond the control of nature_." The room suddenly went chilly while I mentioned that word. He seemed to have understood what it meant and then stood up from the chair.

" _He who is beyond nature is beyond god. Those who are beyond god are beyond good. And beyond good is where the darkness lies_ …" he continued my words which were actually very surprising. He doesn't seem to have any intention to take the item he just revealed, so I took it whilst of the burning pain it gives when my skin got on contact with it.

"…this also means that Humans are evil right?" he asked while merging with the darkness.

"No… darkness does not mean evil at all…" I wore the emerald bracelet on my wrist and then looked at it with a sad smile

"One who has succumb to darkness is one with solitude. My dear comrade can't handle all of them so it turned him into an evil being… but in the end, the one who is evil is not him but me." silence flooded the room as I was there left alone with an item that had been preserved too well.

 _I have once again acquired a vessel_.

"I got you your cake~!" the cook returned looking all goofy but then stopped to see me looking worn out.

"Are you okay little guy?" I made a bitter smile and then nodded.

"Nn… just a little sleepy."

 **|TO BE CONTINUED…|**


	16. Chapter 16

**|A Place called Home|**

Today was my last day in this pirate ship. My wounds have already regenerated but it didn't mean that there will be no scars. Benn seemed to feel guilty about it too, but I told him it's okay since it can be covered by cloth.

Since this is the last day, I decided to just stay idle for awhile and appreciate the vast seas like always.

"The world is a slowly changing being… I wonder, really, if I am still needed here."

" _Chaos~chan_!" someone called my name with a whisper making me look behind. It was the cook which I have heard to be named Thatch. So far, he was the only one who seemed to be fond of me… probably because I saved his brother.

"What is it Mr. Thatch? Is there something wrong?" I asked as he looked at both of his sides while hiding behind the wall. He then sneakily tiptoed towards me which made me sweat drop and then gave me something that was covered in cloth.

"Nah, I know that giving that to a kid is a bad idea but think of it as a gift from a pirate friend. And don't tell Beckman about this! He'll totally gut my neck if he discovers that I gave you a gun!" oh, so it's a gun?

"I'll tell papa about this…" he panicked and then looked around making me laugh a little "…just kidding. Thank you Mr. Thatch!" he stopped and sighed in relief.

"Don't call my name with Mister! It makes me sound like an old man. Just call me Thatch! Also, if you want to go out to these wide seas once again, don't hesitate on calling me… my Den Den Mushi's number is inside there, you are welcome on my Division too." I chuckled and then wrapped my arms around the gift.

"Thank you Thatch, but I don't think I would be able to go on an adventure…" I didn't know what expression I made but it made Thatch hug me. It was so sudden which is why I didn't expect it.

"You will! That eyes that adores the sea will never fail to venture it! You want to discover the mysteries of the Sea right?" him saying that made me smile. I see… so it was that obvious huh?

"Maybe… maybe not. There are so many things I need to do before I achieve the freedom. Until then, I shall bound myself in chains of my own regrets and continue living…" I then broke the embrace and turned my back to look at the beautiful seas.

'… _freedom is the least of my consideration. Revenge is my top priority right now_.'

"I see." Thatch frowned and then sat on the wooden floor, resting his chin on his hand "…man, being a royalty must be tough! Oh well. If ever you want to escape from that giant castle of yours, just give a call. I'll definitely help you out of there." This man really…

"I will… count on you with that." He made a big grin and then sneaked his way back to his kitchen. I seemed to be… getting a little attached to him. I wouldn't say it was a bad thing. Since friends are really helpful in dire situations. The thought of them also calms me down, the presence of them gives me peace and their smiles… retain my sanity.

"What a fragile… but precious bond." I sighed and then bit my thumb to write on the floor with a symbol that will guide them out of harsh weathers. Though it will surely wear off when I am weakened, but this will ensure their safety. This also helps me divide my power in a small amount since it had greatly increased when I had sealed away the evil god.

"This is my farewell gift. Though I would like to meet you people in the future, I wouldn't like you see me in my vengeful state." Then, I finally went back to Benn so we could go prepare to leave.

* * *

"Chaos~!" Luffy tackled me to the ground just before I could take a step on the ground. I asked Benn to dock us far away from the island since it will blow my cover. He didn't understand what I meant until now.

"Nee, nee~ Chaos! I found you again!" I chuckled as my other self followed Luffy from the back and tripped making it fall at Luffy's back making the weight heavier.

"Eh?! Two Chaos?!" he looked very confused, even Benn was confused. But when the other me dissolved into a single bubble, it cleared up half of the confusion.

"Luffy, remember the magic I shown to you?" he blinked but then remembered.

"You mean the Anthill?"

"No, the Sentinel."

"Oh, the Centaur." I sigh but then never bothered to explain again. The Sentinel circled around its master.

"The Sentinel is a guard that is made to follow its owner everywhere. Whatever you tell it will be directed to me, who is the creator. But it also has one special aspect that I forgotten to tell you…"

"…the Sentinel can form into what the creator desires. When I left, I made it look like me so that everyone will not know that I was _kidnapped_ by pirates." I said the last line with a very sarcastic tone. But right now, I feel peaceful… seeing this ball of energy talking out loud and laughing like there is nothing wrong with the world. But with him here, I can finally say…

 _I'm back… to my warm home._

 **|TO BE CONTINUED…|**


	17. Chapter 17

I looked up on the skies blankly as I let my bubbles freely roam around the air. Books beside me flipped its pages as wind sprites play around like children. For a human, this will be a bizarre sight… but for a magus who has witnessed the world's end, it's a very calming and peaceful sight to see.

"As always… my habits of reading books haven't changed a bit. But the books in the village aren't enough. I have already read everything! Even though this urges to read everything that the occupants of this era could offer… I couldn't be too hasty on travelling with this little body."

"That's right, a little boy like you shouldn't go adventuring in a world that adults could barely even handle." I sighed and rolled my eyes away as the pirate sit beside me with his smoke attracting some wind sprites.

"Hmph! Eavesdropping is bad, Mr. Pirate."

"Talking to yourself is also bad, little boy."

Both of us went silent and then roared in laughter. Him being here kind of made me feel lighter. It is probably because I knew that he will never bring himself to harm me.

"Hey, Benny, did you see Luffy and Paulo? Luffy seemed to be attached to Shanks and Paulo had been consuming too much fruits lately. Could it be that we have missed too many events while we are away?" he hummed and then started caressing my hair.

"Maybe. Do you feel lonely?" I yawned and nodded slighting making the man chuckle.

"…I'm sorry Chaos. I know you are drained because we asked you for doing something tiresome like that. Can you forgive me..?"

"Such questions shouldn't be asked Benny… The moment I was born in this world I had forgiven everything. That's why don't… worry… I forgive you no matter what…" the comfort of having someone I trust near me as I sleep brings back memories of my adventure in Magico. I wonder… if the eight of us will be together again. If that happens, then I would be happy to sing under the guide of the starry sky.

* * *

"Chaaaaaooooos..! C'mon let's go plaaaaay..! I'm already bored~!" I smiled and then patted Luffy at the head making him pout which was really cute.

"Alright Luffy, but let me finish this first okay?" he took a peek at the book I was writing on and gasped in amazement. Though this talent of mine is considered as normal back then, him acting like this flatters me.

"Woooooaaaaah..! So cool!"

"These? Well, these are inscriptions. Though all of them looks like they are weirdly shaped, they are words that can communicate directly to sprites." the look of confusion on his face was to be expected. Since I knew he wouldn't understand no matter how I explain it, I just finished my writing and then stood next to Luffy while holding up the open book I have written on.

" _In darkness and in light, the flowers will bloom in an array of crimson doom. Let the mother weep and the father laugh as their children of fate fall asleep on the cradle of growing thorns_ —" I stopped when the wind sprites tremble, affecting the whole surrounding and Luffy himself.

"Ahhh, forgive me everyone. Did I frighten you?" I opened my palm and let some of the sprites land and rest there. They all seemed to calm down.

"Shishishishi! Chaos is so cool!" I blinked and looked at Luffy who was grinning ear to ear at the sprites who also stared at him in curiosity. I watched the two make little interaction in wide eyes. Since when…

"Luffy…"

"…you can see them?!"

 **|To be Continued…|**


	18. Chapter 18

Sprites are the living structures that create balance within the world. Ones who are able to witness such forms are considered to be blessed by the Mother Earth and gifted by Fate. And such people will either turn out to be an Alchemist, a Holy Priest, an Inscriptionist, a Ruler… and a Magnus.

Even for just a brief moment, once you see a sprite makes you a being who is loved by life. This is the way of power back then… now that everything has changed and humans dominated the world, a single sight of it makes you a great person.

"…Luffy, what would you want to be when you grow up?" this was the shortest way for me to answer my questions. A single answer from Luffy will tell what he will turn out to be in the future. But the wish of him not to walk the same path as I do is so strong that I would even try to yield against fate forcefully.

"I want to become a cool Pirate like Shanks!" hearing the name of that pirate made a vein pop on my head. But it's quite better than anything else in this world. He would be very annoyed at the restrictions that the rules that the Marines uphold and hurting people for money isn't much of his character. Piracy huh… I guess he could be a close candidate for that throne.

"I see… if Luffy becomes a pirate then I will become a pirate too." after all, there is someone in this world who still needs to savor the taste of my revenge. But I will make sure that Luffy will never get caught up with my mischief.

"Cool! Let's be pirates and find many treasures!" it's really quite relaxing to see such an oblivious person in high spirits. Roaming around the world isn't always milk and honey. There are things that we call obstacles and sacrifices. And such things I have already experienced… and probably experience once more.

"Yes, let's become pirates Luffy…" I managed to crack up a smile while looking at the laughing boy in front of me. Luffy is one of the blessings that the world gave to me. Even though it could be treated as a small thing, a cheerful person's laughter can be very contagious. And I don't even have anything to complain about it.

 **…**

* * *

It has been year… many things happened since then. The Pirates have continued their voyage after they created a scene that gave a big impact with Luffy's life. After Luffy's declaration, he finally gave the hat to its rightful owner and left with the promise that the two made. As for the persistent man Benn, he said his good bye to me with a heavy shoulder. I know he was hiding something from me, but such things are currently none of my concern. It may be something related to me, my father or anything else. He was suffering it in my stead, so before he left I gave him a gift that one cannot obtain easily. It was a charm that can interfere with fate. Since I have created something like that, I have to stop making more Inscriptions or else I will be weakened and be an easy target of death.

"…Chaos~chan? Are you feeling lonely?" I looked at Makino who seemed to be concerned of me staring at the nothingness of the air. It has been a week since Luffy was taken to the mountains. Garp made a sharp instruction on not to go to the mountains no matter what since I will be safer down here. He was a fool, he separated me to the person who can make me feel safe when I sleep.

"I'm… okay… just feeling a little worn out. I haven't slept for days from worry. Luffy is the type of boy that would rather be hurt than be alone." a smile appeared on Makino's face which was actually pretty nice to see. She seems to understand the sadness and worry that I feel at the moment.

"Do you want to go to where Luffy is?" I nodded meekly knowing that Makino has an idea. Unlike me, she can change Garp's mind with her sweet talking.

"…yes…" her smile couldn't get any wider. Before I knew it, the room was occupied by many villagers with baskets of food and a small backpack for children. I was confused but then understood instantly what their intentions were.

"You can't get the bandits to accept you without anything to please them right? We have sake too!" they all cheered happily which made me crack up a smile.

"You guys…"

"Chaos~chan really helped us a lot so we thought that we should help you too." so… they have really been worried about me huh? I am really thankful that such people still exists at this time of the world. Now, they are one of the people who will help me push forward and reach for my final destination. They are no chess pieces… they are more like fireflies that will lead my path from this darkened world of mine. And with them, I shall soon witness what fate wants to show me.

 **|To be Continued…|**


	19. Chapter 19

Paulo flew around at the bubbles that were carrying the things that the villagers offered to me as a gift to the bandits. Some even wanted to escort me to the mountain but I refused because I am perfectly capable of defending myself. Right now, Paulo sat on my head chirping in excitement knowing that we are headed to his other parent. I chuckled and whistled to sing along with him. Though this little bird isn't so little anymore, he still wants to be babied and sit on top of me. It is actually very adorable so I chose not to say anything about it.

"Oh?" both of our attention was caught when a gigantic bear blocked our path with fangs shown to threaten us. A sigh left from my lips, I didn't know I will encounter trouble on the way to where Luffy was.

"Please let us pass. We do not want trouble with you… so please, I beg of you, we do not want to cause trouble." Paulo made an unearthly screech that made the bear back off. Paulo was born by an ordinary sparrow… but he wasn't raised in an ordinary environment. That's why instead of a sparrow, he looks more like a big cat with feathers.

"I will say it again… please, let us pass. Even this bird on top of me is strong enough to gauge your eyes out." this successfully frightened the bear and ran off to the other side of the forest. Another sigh left from my lips, I patted Paulo on the head so that the poor child would calm down.

"Forgive me Paulo, did he frighten you? Would you like me to bring you back to the village?" it must be so sudden to him, but he flapped his wings telling me he was fine and he wanted to meet Luffy soon too. I could only smile and then take him to my arms and make him snuggle at the warmth.

"Who are you?" my attention was taken by a distant voice that sounded amused and interested. When I turned to look for its owner, I saw azure blue eyes that shown with curiosity. Could he be interested with my magic?

"Sadly, I cannot tell you my name until I meet the person I came for. But if you think that I am a threat, why not take my _heart_ and keep it?" this made him blink and laugh. He stepped out of the darkness and then stood in front of me with a big and amused smile. Seeing such smile made me smile back at him. A child inside this forest filled with beasts isn't something common, especially when the child is blessed with nobility. I wonder what made this child live in here. Abandoned? Or could he have ran away? Who knows? If fate was kind enough to tangle me with him, then I will learn about him more.

"I like you! You are interesting. Who are you looking for? If it's in this mountain, I would guess you are looking someone with the bandits right?" I nodded and then made a bubble carrying a box of apples land in front of him.

"If you tell me which direction their home are then I will offer you my _heart_." he laughed and then took one from the box. He looked at it with a gentle gleam on his eyes, almost as if he found my joke very pleasing.

"Then I will happily accept your _heart_. My name is Sabo! Just continue walking forward, you will find a house there. Be careful, there are many traps on the way…"

"I will be fine, Sabo. Thank you for telling me directions. Next time we meet, I hope I could offer something else than that _heart_." I said it with a chuckle and started walking forward to where Luffy is bound to be. It's really nice to meet someone else. Also, the look on his eyes made me foresee his greatness in the future. Children of this generation are to make a big impact in this world. I wonder if I am going to partake such a great event created by fate… maybe it set me aside like it always do.

"Oh my…" I looked with a frown at the pit hole that seemed to have already taken its victim. The thing that made me unpleased the most is that I saw the straw hat laying on the side, left unattended. I took and wore it with a sigh. Luffy is still as clumsy as ever. This is why I just couldn't leave him be until I am sure he is capable of being independent.

"Luffy? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" it wasn't hard to see him since it wasn't really that deep but I assume that it was enough for him not to reach with his rubbery arms. That old man… he is exaggerating on Luffy's training. No wonder why he didn't want me to come here.

"…Luffy?" there was no answer. This made worry scream inside my head. With no hesitation, I jumped inside the hole leaving my bubbles outside to hold all of the baggage that I brought.

' _Catch me, my friends_ …'

The wind beneath me swirled and levitated me until I am safely landed on the ground. Luffy… he was sleeping peacefully in such a cold and unsheltered place. No one even bothered to look for him and take him to somewhere comfortable. Unforgivable…

"Really… what a troublesome Grand Father to have." I summoned bubbles and attached them to Luffy. Since my healing ability isn't impressive that it can heal a big wound, I only managed to heal the scratches and bring him back to consciousness.

"Cha…os..?" I made a small smile and helped the weary little child to stand up from the ground. He was confused and seemingly forgetting what had happened to him.

"Luffy… let's go somewhere we can patch up some of your wounds—" his stomach growled loudly making me blink and chuckle. It seems that someone has been eating less. Good thing I brought extra for him, I knew he would greet me with a hungry stomach. A wooden barrel filled with banana's fell from the sky and broke open from the impact. This should at least suffice for now.

"Well, maybe we should get you food first?" he nodded meekly like a little puppy. How cute, but having him starve and get trapped in this place is horrible. Thank heavens I came here… because from now on, Luffy will never starve and be alone.

"Luffy… I will be with you from now on, so don't worry okay? We will be training together so that we can protect each other. It's okay now… I am here." Luffy couldn't pick up anything what I said but I understood because he was feeling fuzzy from my healing. He will get back to his senses eventually, this was just a side effect that a low grade magic can make. I'm not a priest so it can't be helped. At least he is a little better and not in a critical condition.

 _I will protect you… my shinning light._

 **|To be Continued…|**


	20. Chapter 20

I managed to talk with the bandits and they seemed to have accepted the gift in exchange for my presence in this small wooden house. But what I couldn't accept the most is that they didn't even bother trying to know what happened to Luffy. Unacceptable…

But even though this anger of mine is about to burst, I must remain calm and forgive them… or else something bad will happen. I'm not the only one who is occupying this small and fragile body. If I lose to my anger and snap, something bad is bound to happen. Not only to this small home but to the whole area that my eyes could reach.

"…so sad, the emotions I must feel needs to be limited and cautioned. But I am not sad, since I am not alone anymore." with a bright smile on my face, I continued to rub the wet cloth to Luffy's muddy skin and removed all the dirt that the cloth would touch. I'm quite thankful that he didn't have any wounds, or else it would make me feel troubled.

"Ahhh… I really wonder what foundation you have that you could always smile genuinely Luffy, even I myself could even smile from the sight of your happiness. Is the world in you view so magnificent? I would really love to see it… the view of a King." having cleaned the remaining dirt, I washed the cloth clean and let it dry on top of one of my bubbles.

This scenario is quite… familiar. The only difference is that it was me who being cared of. I laughed remembering that hilarity of a memory. It was when I was running away from the eyes of the Church and managed to enter a undiscovered territory brimming with nothing but withered sprites and dust. But that place was certainly not dead… because of that man who loathes the world live in such place. It's really funny, the one that hates the world took care of the person who is loved by the world. It was one fateful meeting…

"Which reminds me, after I managed to convince him to come with me, Enmity gave me a gift that even I couldn't even figure out. Whatever it is, I am sure that it brought me to where I am. After all, that man had already broke the boundaries of being a _normal sin_." I sighed and then lay next to Luffy with my hand grasping his warm soft ones. At last, I can finally sleep in peace…

 **…**

* * *

Luffy yawned making me chuckle at his cute antics. It's quite early in the morning, though I didn't really need to do this I decided to start training my body so that it would at least be capable of not tiring out so easily. Because of the effects of Sloth that is sleeping inside of me, I am easy to fall asleep and could possibly be the cause of my downfall in the future. Plus there is also Gluttony which might conflict with the other sin. How troublesome… well, I guess I have no choice.

"Chaooooos..! I'm hungry already!" he whined which I got worried of. Maybe I'm overdoing this… I guess I'll have him rest and eat once we find something to eat.

"Ahhh… I see wind and water sprites Luffy! There should be a small waterfall, which means we can get fish!" he got faster which made me pick up some pace even though I am already tired. This is a challenge I must overcome. If I can't then those I won't be able to show my retribution to those people. Sweat was already dripping from my head and my mind was getting hazy from the loss of too much oxygen.

"This is… bad… I—"

"Yosh!" in my surprise, Luffy suddenly carried me on his back and continued running to where the sound of running water was. Even though I'm supposed to be here to take care of Luffy, he is the one taking care of me instead. This made me smile and hug him at the back tightly. Things like these are the moments I cherish the most…

" _If only it lasts forever_ …" but that wish is something that can't be granted. Minutes passed, we finally reached to the water falls. It was rich with raw materials like meat— although we still need to _gather_ it with care.

"Leave it to me Luffy. I can do this like nothing but a chore." I jumped off from his back and took my gun from my sleeve. Though taking life from animals isn't really my thing, Luffy goes first. The crocodile that had the nerve to surface from the water and lung at us was shot in the head, killing him in process. True, I have a very low stamina but my accuracy is always spot on… kinda.

"It seems that we are having crocodile for breakfast…"

 **|To be Continued|**


	21. Chapter 21

While Luffy was taking his time to eat the crocodile that was roasted with the help of the flame sprites, I meditate near the water where the water sprites play around playfully while scaring away the crocodiles who attempted to get near me.

It seems that Luffy wasn't able to see them anymore after that event but there was no doubt that he saw it clearly and even attempted to communicate with them.

' _Still… even though Claytonia merged with my soul… I never heard from him. He really resents me for betraying him_ …'

My concentration was disrupted and almost got me twist my internal organs from breaking my meditation. That was quite dangerous, even though I always would think while meditating guilt is something not good to be brought up in the middle of my enlightenment training.

"I am… unforgivable…" I felt unwell which was really evident on my face. Now that I broke from my meditation I could also feel the burning sensation on my chest. It seems that this small body can't handle the new addition of sprites that I have accepted from Claytonia. It didn't help that some of them were rotting and is in need of purification. I could release them all but still… I couldn't find a heart to let them go.

"Ace..! Wait for me!" I snapped up and saw Luffy run off towards the forest. That's strange, he wouldn't just run off leaving me alone unless there is something that he got interested in. And the one who goes by the name Ace might be the cause of it.

"…he didn't finish up the food…" it must've been someone important that he had to leave his food and run after that person. I sighed at his recklessness and let my bubbles handle the leftovers.

" _Spirits of the wind, grant my wings the speed to reach the ends of the world_." by the time I took a step forward, I felt like I was warped 10 meters away leaving a trail of bubbles from where I passed through. This was the first ever magic I learned after the sprites acknowledged me as their master. They pitied a child hated by men and helped me escape.

"Luf—!" the sudden stop made me trip and crash into someone who was obviously not Luffy. The thing is that we were falling in a small cliff with me looking at the surprised look of the blonde child that I met yesterday and Luffy who was just right behind him. I clutched the person who was falling with me and kicked on the air that sent us both back to the edge of the cliff.

It seems that my small body couldn't get used to too much usage of sprites. I felt like I was about to puke and fell down on the grassy ground. The first person who went to check on me was Luffy.

"Chaos?! Are you okay?! That was cool!" I managed to make a smile even with the feeling of sickness. So he couldn't decide on being worried or amazed huh?

"Aren't you the bubble kid? I see you found the person you were looking for. It's nice to see you again, Chaos." my head was screaming for me to fall asleep. My bubbles slowly drifted towards me in a defensive manner but I shook my head to tell them that the people I am with are no threat and will protect me.

"Well… that was very reckless of me!" I grinned and then slumped to Luffy's chest. I saw a shadow pass through which I assumed to be the one I crashed on. Though I was going to apologize, I fell asleep in the arms of my cousin who was speaking something I couldn't hear.

And in this darkness, I heard Sloth chuckle in an amused way.

' _We meet again, little magus_.'

 **|TO BE CONTINUED|**


	22. Chapter 22

It seems that I have once again visited this place accidentally. Or maybe it's Sloth that wished for me to come. Either way, it's strange to see him awake in his own will… with no thorns to defend him too. Right now, he is completely vulnerable to any harm and it is not his character to be dropping his guard that easily.

" _Little Magus, it's been more than a year since you entered here. You should know why you are here right? There is a disturbance between the balance of sprites inside your body. If it is not solved in haste, your body will crumble and you will be corrupted. Soon… you will also turn into an evil god and exist only to bring destruction. What will you do now… Little Magus.._?" it seems that he was worried of my well being. I don't blame him though, since he, too, almost turned into one.

"You do not have to warn me, Sloth. I am the owner of this body so I am aware of the abnormality of sprites. But what you fear will not happen as long as my mind is stable. Do not worry about me, I've managed all hardships in order to be together with the people whom I value." I smiled brightly which was replied by a deep frown from him.

" _And some of those people accused you for a sin you never committed and executed an unjustified death. I wonder why you still chose to mingle with humans knowing what wrong doings they have done to you. You have not forgotten right_?" a sigh left from my lips. It was a dreadful memory to be ended with a genuine smile on my face. True, I was betrayed, accused and killed… but I had no regrets on trusting humans.

"I will never forget… not a single memory will be forsaken. So please don't worry about me, I know what I am doing. Please trust me… I, too, also want to live despite of everything. I need to return back to the world of living now, Luffy must be worried about me." I turned my back at him who started to wrap himself with thorns and went back to sleep. I walked towards the light in the distance and wondered what is happening outside.

"Luffy..?" that was the first word I uttered upon my return to reality. Luffy, who was sleeping next to me, shifted closer and snored. I chuckled and then tried not to move too much that would disturb his sleep. I hummed a song to make him sleep more comfortable which was replied with another hum from him. This is quite warm and comforting. It was not a wrong decision to follow him here…

It seems that my sleep replenished the energy I have consumed. This isn't good, having such a low vigor can cause me trouble in the near future. Well, I am in a form of a human child so that is to be expected. But how can I enhance a human body to endure such mental, physical and spiritual strain?

"My, I am only causing this little child to worry for me. I guess I'll need to improve my vigor or else it might turn into a bitter end for me." I patted the sleeping monkey next to me and gave him a hug. We both could use a rest, I also need more energy to store before going out to hunt food for the both of us.

 **…**

* * *

The moment I woke up, I removed myself from the clinging little monkey and changed my clothes with another of kimono that was fresh green in color. One satisfied, I stopped and rested my hand to my chest while taking a mental note on what Sloth warned me about.

"An evil god… huh. That is quite worrisome. This only means that I will need to rush my preparations. This will means that I will need Soul Enhancing Pills and Fortification Elixirs so that I won't destroy this body in process. Even though it will shorten my lifespan, I must take that risk. Time is ticking too fast… that man is roaming around the world and that is not a good sign…" a sigh left from me as I remember the last moments I shared with my parents. They were both fools… fools who knew everything but decided to hide the truth in exchange for the lives of many.

"…how ironic. The one who brought upon great achievements to the world is the one to be robbed his life away by people. Oh well, even if the world despises my very own existence then so be it. All that matters is that there are people who illuminate my path to where my destination is. With them present, there is no way for me to turn into an evil god." I took a look on Luffy who was still sleeping and smiled widely.

' _Only for those who care_ …'

"Now, shall I go find food?" I straightened my body posture like how noblemen would and walked out of the room only to meet another child with pretty freckles. Both of us stopped from our tracks and gazed at each other with confusion. He looked really surprised to meet me but I was more surprised…

...I mean, who would've thought that I would meet the soul of someone whom have done such a great impact to my life. But it is really nice to see him again. I do hope this life offers him something better than the previous one.

"Why hello. I didn't notice you, do you need anything?" I gave him the gentlest smile I could offer without making me look like I'm being too friendly for his comfort. He was startled when I spoke, he even tried to glare and walk away.

My heart thumped as I watched him walk away in haste. To think that I would meet him again. Is this fate? Could this be another cruel curse or is it a blessing this time? Who knows? I'm just so happy that I met him once more. Enmity… this time… I hope to see you find peace within your heart and mind. I could only hope…

 **|To be Continued…|**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Heya everyone, I just want to tell you guys that Sabo here is how I portray him in my mind. So he will be a little OOC here so I just want you to warn you guys for his strange and cunning behavior. Anyway, hope you enjoy this kind of Sabo!_**

 **…**

* * *

Bubbles floated everywhere with contents of fruits, vegetables or herbs. I am sure this amount would suffice for Luffy and the bandits so I decided I would bring them back after I feed Paulo. He really has grown… enough to be mistaken as an Eagle.

I smiled as I felt someone walking behind me. My body moved to meet the top-hatted blonde who seemed to bear a wide grin in his place.

"My, Sabo was it? Isn't it a little bit early in the morning?" he sat next to me and then watched Paulo who stopped eating and eye at him suspiciously.

"I was going to look for something to eat. Until… I saw bubbles floating around with fruits inside." I chuckled and then placed Paulo on Sabo's lap making him look at me and the blonde in a confused manner.

"Hehehe, don't worry Paulo, this person is good. Don't you agree that he looks like a yellow daisy?"

"Is that a compliment?" my smile couldn't get any wider.

"Why yes of course, why would a flower become an insult? Anyway would you like to eat something? I have gathered a lot." he nodded with obvious delight and reached for the bubble filled with apples inside.

"I might as well take some of your _heart_ since I couldn't get over its sweetness." I laughed at his flirting attempt and then pinched his cheek.

"Aren't you too young to flirt? My, children these days bloom a little too fast."

"I like you." that made me choke air. He said it in a manner of saying a fact. When I gave him a confused look, he just replied back with a blush and a genuine smile. It seems that I swallowed my own voice for being unable to reply quickly.

"…I—I see, I am thankful for your admiration. I like you too." but my reply was frowned upon by the disappointed blonde.

"Hmm… what if I tell you that the like I am talking about is different?" I could feel my sweat getting colder and he slowly leans forward.

"D-different? How so? If I understand well, people tend to admire others. So I assume that is what you meant." this is the first time I felt this kind of awkwardness towards a child. Also, I have not yet been confessed to in my years of living back in my adventuring life. I am certain that I am not misunderstanding his thoughts; it's just that I am confused on what to say to a child.

"Chaos, when I grow up, I want to marry you and make a family with you." And with that, a switch was flipped making me freeze in that position. It took me a minute to recover from the shock with a flushed face. I couldn't even say a word so I had to do something in this kind of situations.

…that is, to turn into bubbles to escape. And so I did exactly that and teleported to Luffy who seemed to have woken up from his sleep.

"Chaos?" I hugged him tightly trying to hide the blush filled face of mine on his chest. He was confused but still a little to sleepy to do anything and just hugged back.

' _Goodness, children these days are too dangerous for my delicate heart. So cunning and bold._ ' but then, my thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's growling stomach.

"Hungry…" I sighed and then smiled at the ever-so-carefree friend of mine.

"Yes, yes, don't worry the food will soon arrive our destination."


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as Luffy has finished his food, I told him that I will be training alone for awhile and having him beside me might be very risky for me. He was sad but he understood... I felt guilty but an idea popped up and I made the sentinel that was following Luffy take my form again. This will let him be less lonely at the least. And so, he left to go find his friend Ace.

"That's right… chase after him Luffy… Let him become your light as you will become to him. And if so that happens, then I can peacefully live with no regrets from the past." I hid my hands inside my long sleeves and then slowly walked out in the other direction to think and train. But of course, I am not training to become stronger… I am training to be more resilient. Becoming stronger is already a bad idea for someone like me.

"Which reminds me, I would really require another vessel to seal my powers. Though my physical capability is concerning, my magic is enough to frighten a full grown man. The bracelet given to me by my good friend and the pipe is no longer enough as I have received sprites that could destroy my body. It would be much appreciated if I grow up soon… but that's not how the world works. Dear me… I hope calcium can help me grow up into a fine man." I stopped in my walking and looked up at the man who was grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Why hello there Haruko, I'm quite surprised to see you here. Do you have any business in this island? I can't really help you much because I am not really familiar of the island." the man only laughed and then ruffled my hair harshly.

"Cha~os~! I came to meet you~! It's been two years so I decided to visit you personally. Even if they lied about you being a prince, no one can fool a stalker like me. Anyway, would you like to eat something? I have some things to give and tell you so being accompanied with food will be pleasant for our long talk." for a moment there, his expression changed into something that I was familiar of. Of course I have already expected this, he had received Claytonia's memories after all.

"That's foul play Haruko, you know the best I can't say no to such expressions." he laughed and then carried me on his arms without even warning me.

"I have to make sure that you won't reject me or else I'll have problems. Besides, I somehow mix everything up like every single memory I have is mine alone. Forgive me for that matter." I could only sigh and lean to his chest to get comfortable. Really, I think I'm getting used on being carried by people. It's quite comfortable and fun so I don't really complain much… unless it was that hyperactive red headed idiot that's swinging me around.

"So, how have you been Haruko? I'm quite certain that you are having difficulties on your body because your soul was almost removed." when we finally exited the mountain, a bizarre sight greeted me which made me frown. Haruko noticed it too, but refused to say a word. I understood… because no matter what we cannot change anything at all… what a harsh reality…

"…so this kind of system still exists… I knew nobility still exists but… I…" his hold on my tightened as if he can feel the same dread as I do.

"Yes. It's really sad but this is how the world goes… and always will…" he started running around while holding me in his arms. I think it is because he didn't want me to stay in this place for long. It didn't take long for us to arrive in a big gate where some guards inspected us then let us enter. Inside this gate was nothing like the outside. I was enraged, disgusted, all of the emotions were swirling within my chest but I stayed calm and collected.

"Would you like to eat Parfait? It's sweet and delicious." I'm not really in the mood of eating after what I have just seen, but looking at his nervous face can't make me utter a word of rejection.

"…okay…" those words came out like it was forced. I know he notices my mood but there was not much left to do but to get down to business. I hope we don't take this chattering too long… I don't really feel comfortable being in this place while knowing what's on the other side.


	25. Chapter 25

"Is it good?" Haruko asked with a wide grin on his face as he watches me eat the parfait served by the café waiter. It was delicious, there was no doubt about it. But how can he enjoy something like this after witnessing the sight that was right outside the walls of this town?

"Let's just get into the point. What does the Whitebeards want from me at the moment? Did they run into trouble again?" I placed the spoon gently on the surface of the table and looked at the man sharply. He just laughed loudly making me cover my ears with my two hands and ignore the stares given to us by the other customers inside the shop.

"Oyaji doesn't have anything to do with me being here. I am here for a job given to me by the Revolutionary. You see, we kind of heard about the Celestial Dragons planning to come here so I am being stationed here." my brow raised in confusion.

"Revolutionary? Aren't you a Pirate?"

"Oh no! I'm not a pirate. I'm also not a revolutionary. I'm just a leech that sticks to anything that could sustain me and let go if I am already satisfied. Aren't I cool?" a sigh left from me. How can this man be so positive about these kinds of things? What a bothersome fellow.

"I understand. So now tell me what do you need from me Haruko." a big grin was all over his face. It was quite relieving to see such smile… because that kind of smile is something that has no sinister schemes behind it.

"Chaos, you need a new vessel right? Something that can contain half of your magic."

"…" it seems that he noticed. It's quite impressive for a human to do so, since not all are capable of seeing sprites. Maybe it's because of Claytonia's effect to his body… either way, I am discovered.

"…indeed, I am in need of a new vessel. Why do you ask?" Haruko pulled out a small green gemstone from his pocket. It was an emerald, a good quality one that is. But this kind small stone cannot help me.

"Chaos, do you want to know what I researched about after you sealed Claytonia away?" he pinched the rock which got my attention on what he was about to do. At that moment, sprites came emerging from his fingers… signifying that this man can use magic.

"What are you—"

" _Needlecrafting_." he pulled out a green string out of the stone, glittering beautifully as it was stretch to the air. The people around us saw this which made me blow my pipe and send my bubbles towards them, putting everyone but the two of us asleep. _This fool_!

"What do you think are you doing?!" he only laughed making my face red in anger.

"Master, why are you so mad? Did you forget that humans are normally unaware of the existence of sprites?" I threw the spoon that was right next to my desert towards him.

"That is not the point! Haruko, you almost turned into an evil god by merging with Claytonia… It seems that you didn't learn your lesson. Your soul is still recovering from the damage you had from getting an immense amount sprites removed. How reckless can you be?" and here I am, scolding an old man who is pouting like a child. Really, how many old men in this world are childish?

"How about you Chaos? What do you think you are doing? Even though I am not the person who accompanied you all throughout your journey as a Magus, I still have the memories of the person who cared for you and looked up to you. I know you are suffering… seeing that amount of sprite overflowing from your body… You are carrying the pain of hundreds of people that died from your island… aren't you?" ahhh… I knew it… I knew that this day will come.

"It is none of your concern Haruko. This pain of mine is something that only I could carry. Please do not interfere with something that you shouldn't poke yourself into."

"Ha! Then don't tell me what to do with my body. I can learn magic any time I want. I'm in a borrowed time anyway. In about 5 years, I will die am I right? So before I could go, I will leave you a small gift with the remaining of my life." these words made me shut my mouth and look at my shoes. I didn't know what to say… I always don't know. Things regarding to the extent of existence is something too sensitive for me to talk about. Haruko seems to know about that fact too.

"This magic… I'm going to use it to tailor your clothes." I slowly looked up to meet the man with eyes filled with determination.

"…tailor my clothes..?"

"That's right. I learned the magic of Needleworks in order to tailor clothes that will serve as your vessel. The materials that I will be using will be the ones that are compatible to you. Emerald, Dandelion, and Adam… I will be searching for those things and turn them into threads. This way, I can create a clothing that will not only help you suppress that strong leakage of sprite but also will bring harmony to your magic." Haruko stood up from his seat and then moved next to me, giving me a warm hug.

"Don't worry Chaos, I won't become an evil god. Because I know you will be there to stop me whenever something happens." I closed my eyes and let a tear drop with all of my worries.

"You idiot. How ignorant can you be… Claytonia?"

 **|…To Be Continued…|**


	26. Special Chapter Vote!

Heya guys! Before I continue writing I would like for you guys to vote for the next story. It's not that because I am out of ideas, I just lazy so I wanna write only one xD Anyway! I will leave three choices below and some summary. Leave a comment if you guys want that particular choice. Once I am done updating the other stories I will publish the extra chapter that the majority likes.

 **A Thousand Years Of Regret**

 **[ _Claytonia's regrets haunted Haruko's mind. This story is about Haruko trying to convince himself that he doesn't have anything to do on what happened to Chaos in his previous life but the memories he received from Claytonia was too strong that he was effected as well._ ]**

 **Love at First Sight**

 **[ _Story on how Sabo felt when he met Chaos for the first time._ ]**

 **Protect the Future Unseen**

 **[ _Chaos is not an ignorant person to let his cute little cousin run around in the dangerous woods. But he's not supposed to disrupt the growth of a strong man right? He's not, but he should be worried at the unseen dangers that could harm Luffy's future. A story where Chaos is protecting Luffy at the sidelines without the little future pirate king noticing._ ]**

Anyway, it's up to you guys to vote or not xD I can always continue to the next chapter but hey, a chapter special is always good every now and then right? :D

Toodles~!


End file.
